Hands Of Fate
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Life with the Gibbs family, Shannon and Kelly have survived a horrific accident, Gibbs doesn't work for NCIS, but the usual characters are still part of his life! Rated T just to stay safe! Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, all of the characters are the property of Belisarius Productions, CBS, and Paramount***

A story on what life would be like for Jethro Gibbs if Shannon and Kelly had lived. Gibbs doesn't work for NCIS, but all of the usual characters make an appearance! I welcome all reviews, especially suggestions on how to enhance my writing abilities!

December 19, 1991

Somewhere in Iraq

"Mail Call! Mail Call! Mail Call!" A booming voice shouted in the distance.

Marine Sniper Leroy Jethro Gibbs hopped off of his cot in record time. He immediately ran from his tent to the common area. His commander was driving slowly on a Jeep that was laden with packages and letters. The Jeep jerked to a stop and the commander got out from the driver's seat. By now half of the unit stood in the blazing heat of the desert. Christmas was in one week, and this was the most anticipated mail call of the year. The commander started rummaging through packages.

"Smith! Harper! Boyer!" The commander barked as he picked up several parcels and tossed them to the soldiers.

Gibbs stood patiently. He knew Shannon would be sending something, he just hoped that she had remembered to mail it in time. Finally, his name was called and Gibbs caught a heavy parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. He looked at the post mark. November 30th. Shannon had waited until the last minute, but all that mattered was that it had arrived. Gibbs flipped the box over. In bright green marker it said "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

Jethro Gibbs smiled his crooked smile and headed back to his bunk. Inside the large area he shared with eleven other men there was a lot of excited chatter about the parcels. Obeying the instructions, Jethro quietly slid his package under his bunk. He would save it for Christmas morning. Jethro sat on his cot observing everyone around him. Harper was opening a bag of beef jerky, and Boyer was taping a new picture of his girlfriend to the wall by his cot.

"Gunney, open your stuff." Smith said with a smile as he sat on the cot opposite of Jethro's.

"Can't" Gibbs responded quietly.

"Did you lose your knife?" Smith asked curiously.

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"Well then..." Smith said confused.

"Gotta wait 'til Christmas morning." Gibbs said as he sat still observing everyone.

As if it were rehearsed seven faces stared at Gibbs. "That's what our packages said too." They all chorused.

"I'm waiting." Gibbs said as he leaned back on his cot.

"Wow, let it be known that even from a half a world away our Gunney is a whipped man." Boyer said snidely.

Jethro sat up sharply.

"For your information, it's not about being whipped, it's about being true to my word!" Jethro Gibbs said sharply.

Boyer knew Jethro well enough to back down. There wasn't anything Jethro wouldn't do for his wife and daughter, he had proven that two months ago.

December 25, 1991

Somewhere in Iraq

Sunrise broke over the sand dunes of the desert in a golden glimmer. Jethro Gibbs wished he was home with his family, but Christmas in Iraq wouldn't be half bad. The guard duty shifts were split into three hour blocks, and nobody had any official duties, with the exception of their three hour shift. Gibbs didn't have to work until five p.m. and he was going to enjoy his Christmas.

Without getting out of bed Jethro reached under his cot and pulled the large brown box up onto his cot. He reached for his knife and cut through the twine. Gibbs tore through the paper and opened the box. On top was a card that simply read "Gibbs" Gibbs ripped open the card and on the front was a picture of a snow man. Inside were three new pictures of Kelly and Shannon. Gibbs read the card silently.

"Dear Gibbs, things here are getting better albeit slowly. Kelly's recital went well. I have enclosed pictures of us from that night. We miss you so much, August seems like so far away, Merry Christmas, Love Shannon and Kelly." The card was written in Shannon's beautiful handwriting.

Gibbs looked at the pictures of his wife and daughter. Shannon and Kelly were standing next to the grand piano Kelly had played during her recital. Kelly was wearing a pink dress with white flowers embroidered on the hem, and her red hair was neatly curled, and pinned back in a pink bow. Shannon looked fabulous as always Gibbs thought to himself. She was wearing a black skirt and pink sweater. Her red hair hung in loose curls around her face. The only obvious signs of their accident two months prior were the bright purple cast on Shannon's left ankle, and the fact that she had obviously propped herself up against the piano for the photo. The cut on Kelly's forehead seemed to be healing well. The stitches were gone, but a scar remained.

"It's a small price to pay." Jethro thought to himself as he stared at the scar above Kelly's right eyebrow.

It could have been so much worse. Two months earlier Shannon had witnessed a murder. When she identified the killer for NIS the man tried to come after her. NIS was protecting Shannon and Kelly around the clock, but it didn't seem to matter. The killer had found them anyway. The NIS agent that had been driving Shannon and Kelly to the grocery store was shot in the head. The van swerved on a busy highway, and rolled once before stopping. The NIS agent had been killed instantly, but by some miracle Shannon and Kelly had walked away with only minor injuries. The news had devastated Jethro when his Commander had informed him. He wanted to rush back home to California and hug both of his girls.

The night of the accident his Commander graciously extended Jethro's phone privileges to a full half-hour. It had relieved Jethro to hear their voices again, especially Kelly's. His little girl may have had fourteen stitches in her forehead, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered. Shannon had been shook up, and she had tried so hard to keep her composure on the phone. Jethro did his best to comfort his wife from the other side of the world, and when he hung up he didn't return to his bunk, instead he went and talked to the Chaplain. It always made him feel better to hear the word of God, especially before bed. The reverend had been so kind, and had promised to pray for Shannon and Kelly every night.

Now, as he sat on his cot Jethro meditated on the meaning of Christmas. He was convinced that the prayers of the Chaplain, and the men in his unit had kept his girls safe. Gibbs went through the contents of the box. Beef jerky, sun screen, chapstick, two issues of Sports Illustrated, some hard candy, and at the very bottom of the box a small cardboard Christmas tree, that when unfolded was three-dimensional, meant to represent the real thing. Jethro smiled to himself, all the essentials that a man needed to survive in the desert. It had been hard at first, figuring out what would melt, what would spoil, and what wouldn't. As time had passed Shannon had perfected the art of care packages.

"What did you get Gunney?" Harper asked.

"A Christmas tree!" Jethro said excitedly as he hooked the ends of the cardboard together creating the three-dimensional effect.

Jethro stood up off of his cot and placed the tiny tree in the walkway so all of his bunkmates could appreciate it. Gibbs returned to his cot to pick up the paper and box, and throw them in the trash. Harper was leaning over Gibb's cot and surveying his friend's stash of new items.

"Candy, jerky, magazines, you're right...Shannon knows exactly what to send." Harper said happily.

"And new pictures too." Gibbs said as he picked up the snapshots and handed them to Harper.

"How are they doing?" Harper asked quietly. Gibbs didn't really like to talk about what had happened, but everybody was concerned.

"Better, Shannon's cast must be coming off soon, because she didn't mention it in the letter, and Kelly is young enough, hopefully her scar will fade with time. NIS still guards my house day and night. I wish I could be home for the trial. I wish I could hold her hand as she waits to testify." Gibbs said absentmindedly.

"Man, you got nothing to worry about, those NIS agents are sharp, and Shannon's a tough lady, she'll be just fine." Harper wasn't trying to belittle what had happened to Shannon and Kelly, he was trying to make Jethro feel better.

"You're right." Jethro said with a crooked half-smile.

Christmas dinner in the mess tent left something to be desired as usual, but Jethro couldn't blame the Corps for at least trying. Canned mashed potatoes and over-proccessed ham weren't his favorites, but something was better than nothing, he thought as he shoved a third helping of potatoes into his mouth.

March 20, 1992

Somewhere in Iraq

"Well Gunney, I just got a message from the Secretary of the Navy himself." Jethro's commander said quietly.

"It took the jury seventeen minutes to deliberate. That drug-dealing scum is going to jail forever. NIS is stepping back, but the MP's on base at Pendleton will be keeping a close eye on your girls. Unfortunately, even scumbags have friends." The Commander added swiftly.

"And my girls?" Jethro asked in a quiet tone.

"Shannon did an excellent job testifying, and so did Kelly. They're staying with friends for tonight. I have it on good authority they enjoyed a nice dinner with some people from NIS after court was over." The Commander smiled as he said it. Shannon and Kelly Gibbs deserved something nice after the living Hell they had suffered through.

Jethro saluted his Commander and headed to the Chaplains' post. As Jethro and the Chaplain prayed, Jethro fought back tears. His prayers had been incessant ever since the day of the accident, and Jethro knew that he would thank God every day for the rest of his life that his girls had been saved.

August 8, 1992

Camp Pendleton, California.

Jethro Gibbs was exhausted. The trip home from Baghdad had taken three days total, and when he arrived home Shannon had a whole day planned for the entire family. Shannon had been too excited to even stop and think that Jethro would be tired. After a welcome home party, a trip to the local zoo, and a nice homemade dinner Jethro Gibbs had tucked his daughter into bed, and finally sat down on his own couch. Jethro felt a soft hand on his shoulder. It was Shannon. She rubbed Jethro's shoulder with one hand, and held a beer in the other.

"I thought this might be what you really want." Shannon said as she handed her husband the beer.

"Well, that and maybe some other stuff " Jethro said with a wicked smile as Shannon slid down the back of the couch and cuddled next to Jethro.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shannon said as she planted a kiss on Jethro's cheek.

"I'm going to ignore that." Jethro said as he sipped his beer.

In all honesty that's what Jethro loved so much about Shannon. She was mature, and responsible, but every now and then she could be playful and do things like slide down the back of the couch, instead of walking around to the front and sitting properly, and she could be just as sarcastic as Jethro. They were a perfect match.

"So what now?" Shannon said quietly.

"Well, my enlistment is up in ninety days. I can't decide if I want to stay in, or not." Jethro said honestly.

"Gibbs, all of our family is on the East Coast." Shannon said sharply. She instantly regretted the sting of her words.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh. Now isn't the time or the place...we'll sit down and talk in a few days when you've had some decent sleep. I'm sorry Gibbs." Shannon embraced her husband as she said "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Shannon, we're all a bit stressed and tired right now." Jethro added.

Jethro finished his beer and hit the "off" button on the remote for the television. He stood up and stretched. Jethro was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed for the first time in a long time. It had been over a year since he had shared a bed with his wife, and even through his exhaustion he was anticipating the perfect way to end his homecoming celebration.

November 12, 1992

Camp Pendleton

Kelly Gibbs stood in the driveway. She had just hugged her best friend Maddie good-bye. Her father was leaving the Marine Corps and they were moving back to Virginia. Kelly wasn't happy about leaving Maddie behind, but she was excited becasue Virginia meant they would have their own house back. The house in Virginia was big, and nice. It wasn't anything like on-base housing.

"Let's go!" Jethro Gibbs said happily. He was excited to head back to Virginia. Shannon had been right. Although they had a few friends in Annandale, most of their family was scattered along the East Coast, from Stillwater, Pennsylvania all the way down to Florida, where her parents had purchased a condo. They were enjoying the sunshine in their retirement years.

Shannon and Kelly got in the new minivan with a slight reluctance. It was hard to say good-bye. Maddie's father and Jethro had started out in basic training together, and it had surprised both men when they had been transferred to Pendleton at the same time. Having a familiar face in California had its benefits, especially when Jethro had been deployed.

Maddie's father had decided to stay in the Marine Corps and make a career out of it. Jethro had known that wasn't for him, and now they were moving back to Virginia. Gibbs had found a job working on sailboats. He had always loved the water. Much to Jethro's surprise he stumbled across a classified ad looking for a disciplined individual with good carpentry skills to help make custom built sailboats for the elite and rich of Washington D.C. society. After a phone interview and a reference check Jethro had been hired. His new job started in three weeks.

Shannon had immediately applied with the local school districts in the Annandale area, and she too had stumbled into the perfect job. It was only part-time but the pay was reasonable. She would work in an elementary school providing speech therapy three days a week. Shannon was also willing to interpret on a freelance basis, and had even begun toying with the idea of offering Sign Language lessons to anyone who needed them. It would be extra money, and after living off of a enlisted Marine's salary for almost ten years, Shannon was ready for a step-up financially.

Slowly, Jethro backed the minivan out of the driveway, and the Gibbs family left Camp Pendleton behind. They arrived in Virginia five days later. As they drove cross-country they had stopped several times, to sightsee and spend the night after a long day of driving. Kelly had loved staying in a different place every night. The little girl had been surprisngly well-behaved on the long car trip. She didn't talk much, and spent most of the time coloring, or staring out the window taking in the scenery.

Shannon and Jethro busily unpacked and settled into their home once again. On the third night in their home Shannon sat on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to be back in the home she had grown up in, and this time they'd be staying permanently.

February 1993

Annandale, Virginia

Jethro found that he enjoyed making boats more than he thought he would. Nothing was more rewarding than taking a pile of wood and turning it into a beautiful sailboat. In his five short months at the boat company clients had begun to ask for Jethro by name. His talents were obvioius as he would patiently complete his work without the use of power tools.

Shannon loved working for the elementary school. It was a nice arrangement because on days she worked she would always stay a half-hour extra to have lunch with Kelly. Shannon had also found an outreach group that helped interpret court proceedings for the hearing impaired, and Shannon was a passionate volunteer. Her memories of court were difficult enough to deal with. Shannon thought testifying had been hard enough for her, but she couldn't imagine how the hearing impaired struggled when they had to go to court. Jethro was so proud of his wife for helping others.

It was Valentine's Day, and Kelly had been invited to a sleepover. As they ate spaghetti at a candlelit kitchen table Shannon finally spoke up.

"Kelly keeps asking for a brother." Shannon said as she looked into her husband's blue eyes.

Jethro laughed, and shoved even more spaghetti in his mouth.

"I was thinking, now that we're settled, it's about time." Shannon said as Gibbs chewed his food.

Jethro kept taking enormous bites and he couldn't seem to make eye contact with his wife.

"Are you going to ignore this? I thought we agreed, get settled in Virginia, and have another baby." Shannon was incredibly frustrated with her husband.

"Shannon! Enough! Don't make me do this tonight!" Gibbs said with an anger that shocked him and his wife both. He instantly regretted raising his voice to a woman.

"Do what?!" Shannon demanded angrily.

"Great...now I've ruined Valentine's Day." Gibbs said as he looked at his plate.

"Confess now and you'll avoid sleeping on the couch tonight." Shannon said in a low voice.

"Shannon, I've been trying to think of the best way to tell you this. Apparently, there is no good way. In Iraq I was exposed to certain chemicals. Very dangerous chemicals. I'm in perfect health, but I had some bloodwork done before I was discharged from the Corps, and it was recommended that I not have any more children. I'm sorry, really I am" Gibbs said the last part quietly. It had killed him inside to get the test results back. He had searched for five months to find a way to tell Shannon, and now on Valentine's Day, the ugly truth spilled out.

"Well that explains a lot." Shannon said cooly as she got up and put her plate in the dishwasher. For five months she had been concerned that her husband was losing interest, but it was just the opposite. Jethro was still interested, but he was terrified of the consequences.

"There are obvious ways around our dilemma." Jethro added in a quiet tone.

"But I think that's something we need to discuss together, rationally when the shock has worn off." Shannon said as she reached in front of Jethro and took his empty plate.

"Thank-you." Gibbs said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

1July 28, 2008

Annandale Virginia, Baltimore Maryland

It was two a.m. and Jethro Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Mmmph!" Shannon said as she rolled over in bed.

Gibbs stirred and reached for his cell phone. He didn't recognize the number on the caller id.

"Hello?" Jethro said groggily.

"Is this Mr. Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Jethro asked.

"My name is Anthony DiNozzo, I am a detective with the Baltimore Police Department. Your daughter asked that I contact you." The man replied.

"Kelly?" Jethro said puzzled.

Without warning Shannon sat bolt upright in bed. Something bad had happened, she was sure of it.

"Kelly and her friends were at a nightclub this evening. One of the men in the establishment wouldn't take no for an answer, and as the four girls headed back to their car at the end of the evening the man jumped Kelly. She hit her head pretty hard, and her nose is most likely broken, but she went down fighting. Her three friends are good at self-defense. The attacker is obviously too stupid to realize that four against one is not good odds. We have him in custody, but if you could come down to Maryland General, I'm here with your daughter in the Emergency Room." The young detective was out of breath when he finished explaining the situation.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Gibbs said as he hung up the phone.

Jethro hopped out of bed and turned on the light. He frantically pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and rummaged through his dresser for a t-shirt.

"Gibbs, what's wrong?" Shannon asked yawning.

"Kelly got attacked outside of a nightclub. That was Baltimore P.D. she's in the Emergency Room right now. Kate, Abby, and Maddie must have done a good job of busting up the attacker." Gibbs added.

Shannon got out of bed and threw on the first decent thing she found. Jethro sped the entire way to the hospital in Baltimore. Shannon and Jethro made their way through the automatic doors to the waiting area of the Emergency Room. Shannon spotted Abby's dark black hair first. Standing next to Abby was a handsome man in a suit.

Gasping for breath Shannon and Jethro made their way to the group.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." The man in the suit said.

He stuck his hand out "Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore P.D." He added.

"Jethro, and Shannon." Gibbs said as he shook the detective's hand.

"I'll take you back to see Kelly now." Detective DiNozzo said kindly.

Shannon moved towards the younger man, and Gibbs extended an arm to stop her.

"You stay here with the girls." Gibbs directed.

As Gibbs and the Detective walked away Shannon looked at the two girls before her. Abby was standing next to her, and Maddie was sitting in a chair.

"Where's Kate?" Shannon asked.

"Where do you think?" Abby said with a half-smile.

"Chapel, of course, I should have known better." Shannon Gibbs said absentmindedly.

"Are you girls all right?" Shannon asked.

"We're fine, Mrs. Gibbs, it seems like Kelly got the worst of it. It was awful, this creepy guy wouldn't leave her alone all night, and as we're leaving the club he just jumps her from behind. The three of us just started beating on him, just so he'd stop hurting Kelly." Maddie said.

"Maddie, have you called your parents?" Shannon asked.

"Mrs. Gibbs, I'm twenty-four, and plus, they're three time zones away." Maddie said dryly.

Maddie was a sweet girl, and Shannon adored her, but sometimes she could be a bit cold. Shannon was going to have to convince Maddie to talk to her parents

"I know you're an adult, and I know they're sleeping, and you're not hurt, but they should know. You can call them in the morning, but please don't forget." Shannon was pleading with her daughter's best friend.

"Abby did you let anybody know what's going on?" Shannon said as she turned to the young goth standing next to her.

"Yep, I texted Gloria, it took like seven separate messages, and she got the condensed version. Only so much can be said with a hundred and sixty five characters. She's glad we're all right, but she's concerned, it must be a mom thing." Abby said it as she wrapped Shannon in a tight hug.

"Okay...Abby that's enough." Shannon said as she gasped for air.

Abby released her grip on Shannon.

"Hi Kate." Shannon said sweetly as Kate Todd entered the waiting area.

A rosary still dangled from Kate's left hand as she plopped into a chair next to Maddie.

"Are you all right?" Shannon asked.

"I am now." Kate said as she held up her rosary.

Kate Todd was one of Kelly's three roommates and it never ceased to amaze Shannon how at every crisis, or time of turmoil Kate Todd was always prepared with a rosary. She never went anywhere without one. Shannon knew that for sure, as she observed the young dark-haired girl place her rosary in a white satin pouch, and put it back into her purse.

"Kate did you call your parents?" Shannon asked.

"Nope, had to pray first, but I'll let them know what's going on. They have every right to know." Kate said it as she shot a dirty look at Maddie.

The two girls loved each other dearly, but it always bothered Kate that the idea of "honor thy mother and father" was lost on her friend Maddie. It's not that Maddie tried to be bad on purpose, or lie, it was just that she had strong opinions that she didn't have to share every little detail of her life with her parents. Abby, Kate, and Kelly all had strong bonds with their parents, and any news good or bad was immediately passed on.

"Girls, I am so glad you're all safe. I am also very glad that you were there to help Kelly tonight." Shannon said with a sigh.

"I agree." Jethro said quietly as he stood right behind his wife.

Shannon let out a loud sigh.

"Jethro, You know I hate it when you do that!" Shannon said angrily.

Normally, Shannon Gibbs wasn't so short tempered with her husband, but he had this awful habit of sneaking up behind people and finishing their sentences. It usually made Shannon laugh, but right now she was too worried about Kelly to have a sense of humor. She had also called him Jethro, something she rarely did. It was either "Gibbs" or "Darling." That's how it had always been. Shannon's mind flashed back to the day she had met her husband. They were both waiting for a train in Stillwater, and when she had heard Jethro's full name it had been difficult to hold back laughter. She had always called him "Gibbs" it was the only normal sounding part of his entire name.

"You can go back and see her now, she's in room number. Just a fair warning she looks worse than she feels." Jethro said as his wife walked past him.

He gently brushed her hand with his as she walked by.

Shannon walked back to the emergency room and with the help of a nurse's aide she found room number five.

Kelly was sitting up on the hospital bed, and the young girl didn't even look up as her mother entered the room. Kelly's face looked awful. "No wonder why Gibbs warned me." Shannon thought to herself. Detective DiNozzo was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

Kelly had two black eyes, and even through the layers of bandages Shannon could see that Kelly's nose was incredibly swollen. Shannon glanced down and also noticed a brace on Kelly's left wrist. Kelly was wearing a pair of green scrubs. "Her clothes must be evidence" Shannon thought to herself. Shannon immediately wrapped Kelly in a big hug, trying to avoid any injuries.

"Oh mom! I'm so glad you're here!" Kelly said as she sighed, and reciprocated the hug.

The two women broke their embrace and Shannon stood back to survey her daughter's conditon. Kelly really did look awful. Shannon fought the urge to cry and spoke softly.

"Dad says you look worse than you feel, is that true?" Shannon asked with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah...I guess, I'm full of what Detective DiNozzo referred to as "happy drugs." Whatever that's supposed to mean." Kelly said simply.

As Kelly talked Shannon noticed that one of her daughter's front teeth was missing, and her lower lip was split.

"It just means that you are so full of drugs you don't know what's going on." Shannon said quickly.

"Must be, because they doctor wouldn't give me anything for the pain until Detective DiNozzo got my statement." Kelly said as she brushed her long auburn hair out of her face.

"A formality that I am indeed sorry for." A male voice with a thick Scottish accent said from the doorway.

Shannon turned to see an older man wearing a white coat standing in the doorway. He had on a bowtie, dress shirt and khakis underneath his coat.

"I am Doctor Mallard." The man said as he entered the room and extended his hand to Shannon.

"I am Shannon Gibbs, Kelly's mother." Shannon said as she shook Doctor Mallard's hand.

"Your husband was right, Kelly does look exactly like you." Doctor Mallard commented.

"So you've met Jethro." Shannon said cautiously as she released her grip on the doctor's hand.

"Yes, he was quite valuable in giving me Kelly's medical history, he's also a bit protective. That's quite all right though. I understand Kelly had a head injury from an accident as a child?" Doctor Mallard asked.

"That's correct, she had a concussion, and then she got cut by some flying glass, hence the scar." Shannon added.

"Well the good news is that I just reviewed the CAT scan images, Kelly, you're very fortunate that this concussion is minimal compared to the one you suffered as a child, the unfortunate part is that adults don't heal as fast as children. I'm afraid you're going to be on the mend for awhile." Doctor Mallard explained as he stood between Kelly and Shannon.

"So what all happened?" Shannon said curious. She knew the list of injuries had to be extensive.

"Well, the concussion, the broken nose, the missing tooth, and her wrist is sprained, but not broken, which I think, must be music to this piano player's ears." Doctor Mallard rattled of the list like he was shopping for groceries.

"So is she able to come home tonight?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, she'll need to be looked after, especially with a concussion, but she's able to go home with you. I'm just waiting for the pharmacy to fill her prescription she is going to appreciate the pain medication. The nurse is putting together a packet of care instructions, and the numbers at which I can be reached, should you need me. Your family dentist should be able to fix that beautiful smile back to brand new, and if you call my office Monday we'll make an appointment for a check-up on that nose!" Doctor Mallard explained.

Forty-five minutes later Shannon was helping Kelly into the back of Jethro's SUV. Kate, Abby, and Maddie had already piled into the last row of seats. Jethro had insisted that the girls all stay with them, at least for the night. Detective DiNozzo had given the girls a ride to the hospital, and Kelly had been taken by ambulance. It was almost four a.m. and Gibbs wasn't about to go searching the club district in downtown Baltimore to retrieve Kate's car. Jethro was talking to Detective DiNozzo, and Shannon gently buckled Kelly's seatbelt for her. Shannon got in the front passenger's seat and saw her husband shake the Detective's hand and walk towards the car.

Gibbs got in the car and started the engine. He handed Shannon a business card.

"Please put that in your wallet, it's Detective DiNozzo's information, he'll be in touch with us later in the week." Gibbs explained as they sped towards Annandale.

Dutifully, Shannon placed the card in her wallet. Kelly was sleeping when they arrived home, and Jethro gently unbuckled his daughter from her seatbelt and carried her up to her old bedroom with little effort. For an older man Jethro Gibbs was still incredibly strong. He liked to say that building boats was what kept him young. Kelly stirred slightly as Jethro turned to leave the room.

"I'll take first shift." Gibbs offered as he almost ran into his wife in the hallway outside Kelly's door.

"Thanks. I'll get the girls settled and catch some sleep." Shannon said softly as she reached out and embraced Jethro.

"She's going to be just fine." Gibbs whispered quietly as he stroked his wife's hair.

"I know that, it's just that I never thought we'd have to go through this twice." Shannon said with a sigh.

"At least I'm here for round two." Jethro said as he hugged his wife even tighter.

"You still feel guilty don't you?" Shannon said honestly.

She had told her husband many times not to feel guilty. He had been serving his country with honor when the accident happened. He had no way of controlling what happened a half a world away. It still seemed to Shannon though, that none of that mattered to her husband.

Gibbs didn't answer Shannon, instead he broke their embrace and kissed her on the cheek before he turned to enter Kelly's room.

Shannon made her way downstairs. Maddie, Kate, and Abby had already made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Kate was eating an apple, Abby was pouring lemonade, and Maddie was rummaging through the pantry. Maddie finally surfaced holding a box of crackers.

"Oh my, the post-clubbing munchies. I don't forget those days." Shannon said as she made her way over to the kitchen table.

"Get a snack, and then get to bed girls, it's been a long night." Shannon instructed. She had to stifle a yawn as she said it.

"How's Kelly?" Abby asked as she sipped her lemonade.

"She didn't even wake up when Gibbs put her to bed." Shannon said simply.

"He's going to watch her while I sleep, and then we'll trade off. At some point tomorrow, we'll go get Kate's car." Shannon said simply.

Fifteen minutes later three slightly tipsy girls made their way to their appointed sleeping spots. Everybody knew the routine in the house of Gibbs, there had been enough sleepovers in the past. Kate and Maddie took the bunk beds in the guest room, and Abby always crashed on the couch in the family room, insisting that it was comfortable, and the tight space reminded her of her coffin.

Exhausted, Shannon Gibbs followed Kate and Maddie upstairs, and headed to her own room. She said a quick prayer, and collapsed on her bed, welcoming some much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

July 29, 2008

Gibbs Residence, Annandale Virginia

"Oh how I love breakfast in the house of Shibbs!" Abby Sciuto said happily as she took a waffle off the large serving platter in front of her.

"House of what?" Shannon and Jethro Gibbs asked in unison.

"Abby!" Kelly Gibbs said sharply.

"Sorry Kelly." Abby said as she pretended to devote all of her attention to her waffle.

"What is Shibbs?" Jethro demanded.

Four blank faces stared at him. Kate, Abby, Maddie, and Kelly weren't saying a word. Kelly hung her head in her hand that wasn't wrapped in a brace. It had taken all her effort to get to the breakfast table, and Kelly Gibbs was in no mood to explain "Shibbs" to her parents. Her stomach hurt, in fact her whole body hurt. She wouldn't be playing the piano for six weeks, and against her mother's advice Kelly had caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked hideous. Now was certainly not the time to explain "Shibbs."

"It's an endearment really." Kate said.

"Damn it Kate!" Kelly thought to herself. Kate Todd was always the first one to crack, she always felt obliged to tell the truth.

"You know, like a celebrity couple nickname." Maddie added.

"Mrs. Gibbs is Shannon, and well, you won't let us call you "Mr." Just "Gibbs". Abby said as she looked at Jethro, pausing for a slight breath.

Abby continued, "So we made you two a celebrity couple nickname. "Sh" for Shannon, and "Ibbs for "Gibbs" You two are inseparable and beautiful. Just like some famous Hollywood couple. That way when people ask where we're going sailing or who made us dinner, we can just say "Shibbs." Abby explained happily.

As if it were nothing Abby continued eating her waffles. Kelly Gibbs wouldn't have cared so much, but her dad was pretty strict when it came to respect. As far as Kelly was concerned "Shibbs" was a great private joke among her roommates, but not something she wanted to hear from her parents. Kelly braced herself for an earful from her father, and she almost fell out of her chair with shock when her father simply laughed.

"Ya hear that Shannon? We're cool enough to have our own nickname." Jethro said it with his crooked grin as he shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth.

"Ya hear that Gibbs, we're still beautiful." Shannon joked back at her husband.

"I must say it's nice to know you girls think that we're worthy of such an esteemed monniker." Shannon added as she cut up a waffle and slid it over to Kelly.

"It suits you." Maddie said with a smile.

"Kelly, you need to eat a little bit more." Shannon chided.

"My stomach hurts." Kelly mumbled.

"You need to eat when you take pain medication. We should have never put you to bed last night on an empty stomach." Gibbs added.

"Fine." Kelly said in a defeated voice.

Just to oblige her parents Kelly ate her entire waffle and a link of sausage. She was trying so hard not to replay the events of the night before in her mind. It was like a horror movie with no stop button. The guy had tried to buy her a drink, and dance with her several times. The word no was lost on him, and she had paid the price when he attacked her.

Thank God for her friends Kelly thought. The thought of what could have happened had she been alone, or just with one other person terrified her. The guy has to be nuts Kelly thought to herself. No sane person would do something so erratic in front of hundreds of people leaving a nightclub. Detective DiNozzo would figure that all out for Kelly though. He had promised her that last night in the emergency room.

"Here you go honey." Shannon said as she placed two pills and a glass of milk in front of her daughter.

"Doctor Mallard said that if you take these on a schedule, it will help you sleep better and keep the pain under control." Gibbs added as he finished the last bite of waffle.

"All right ladies, I'll take you girls back to the Kate's car, and then you can all go home from there." Gibbs added.

"Don't forget to stop at the office and get the laptop, Kelly's going to have to e-mail her professors." Shannon said as she loaded up the dishwasher.

"I was planning on going anyway. I wanted to double check something." Gibbs replied to his wife.

Abby, Maddie, and Kate all hugged Kelly and thanked Shannon for breakfast. Kelly stood at the window in the living room and watched her three roommates leave with her father. They'd be returning to the brownstone the girls shared, but Kelly would be staying with her parents for at least a week. Abby and Maddie often worked nights, and it just wasn't fair to expect Kate to stay home every night until Kelly recuperated. She had enough clothing at her parents house still, that she'd be comfortable. More than anything Kelly wished she could play the piano. As the red SUV disappeared down the street Kelly made her way over to the upright piano that sat in the corner of the living room. She sat on the bench and lifted the cover off the keyboard. There weren't any decent songs that could be played one-handed so Kelly just sat there striking random notes, and making her own melody. Her grandfather's birthday party was in two weeks, Kelly had been hoping to play "Happy Birthday" for him, but now that wouldn't be happening. "Thanks to some psycho." Kelly thought to herself.

"Honey, maybe you should go back to bed, that way when dad gets back you'll have the energy to e-mail your professors." Shannon said it as she stood behind Kelly.

"Mom I'm fine." Kelly insisted as her mother sat on the piano bench next to her.

"You know Kelly, it's okay to be not fine too. For a long time after the accident, and the trial I kept telling people I was fine. I thought that nobody needed to hear that I wasn't fine, or I was scared to death, but Maddie's mom took me out for a martini one night, and that hour and a half of girl talk did me more good than any therapy ever could have. It's normal to be upset, don't let anybody tell you any different." Shannon let out a sigh as she said it.

"Thanks mom." Kelly said as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I think I would like to go back to bed now." Kelly added.

Slowly but surely Kelly made her way upstairs and back to her bedroom. Shannon helped her daughter into bed, and went back downstairs.

Later that Afternoon

Gibbs Custom Sailboats Showroom and Office

Annandale Virginia.

Jethro Gibbs grabbed the laptop and headed back out of the showroom. They were closed on Sundays for a reason and Jethro didn't want to spend any more time at the office than he had to. Shannon was right, Kelly would need the laptop to e-mail her professors, and keep up with her schoolwork as best as possible. Jethro exited the building and locked the door behind him. Just as he headed back towards his SUV, a black Porsche convertible pulled up.

A tall man in his late twenties got out of the driver's side of the vehicle. He had sandy blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. He was a bit on the chubby side, with a pouty lower lip.

"We're closed." Jethro Gibbs barked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that a friend told me to come down here, I didn't realize...when are you open again?" The man asked as he stood next to his car.

"We open again tomorrow at eight." Gibbs said as he stood in the parking lot.

"Oh crap." The man replied as he turned to get back in his car.

"Is that a problem?" Gibbs asked.

"It's just that I start a book tour tomorrow morning. I fly to New York tonight. I'm supposed to be on all the morning shows, and the big radio shows. I've heard you do all your work by hand, and it can take up to a year. I'd like to get the ball rolling now." The young man sighed heavily as he said it.

"Book tour?" Gibbs questioned.

"Oh...my apologies, I'm Tommy Gem City. I write mystery novels for a living." The younger man said with a wave of his hand.

"That's where I know you from!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I recognize you from your picture on the back of the book. My wife Shannon loves your work." Gibbs said as he walked over to the young author and extended his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but everybody calls me Gibbs." Jethro said it happily as he shook hands with the famous author.

"Well, because of your schedule, let me open up the showroom for a little bit. I've got my laptop here, and we can go over the most basic things such as style, price range, and the overall look of the finished boat. I'll be able to give you an estimate with that information, and you can make your final decision after that." Gibbs explained.

"Sounds good." Tommy Gem City replied.

The two men sat in the quiet show room going over options, and pricing. It didn't take long for Jethro to get a good idea of what Tommy was looking for. This boat was going to be the biggest, and most expensive to-date, but Jethro knew that upon it's completion business would be better than ever.

Forty-five minutes later Jethro locked up the showroom and drove home. He had remembered what people had told him fifteen years ago. He was nuts for opening his own business, and there was too much competition from other boat makers. Nobody would buy wooden boats when fiberglass was such an inexpensive option. Gibbs had been working for another shipbuilder and people had begun to ask for him by name. After many arguments with the owner over creative differences, Gibbs had decided to open his own company. His wealthy clients were incredibly loyal, and after being in business for a year he made a tidy profit. Fifteen years later his business was booming. Everybody wanted a handmade sailboat from Jethro Gibbs. Senators, actors, musicians. Never in his wildest dreams had Jethro imagined he'd be catering to the whims of celebrities, but they loved him for what he did. The workshop where he and his employees actually built the boats by hand was a mile away from the showroom. Gibbs liked it that way. The showroom was a place to greet people, and help them visualize the boat of their dreams. The airplane hangar he had converted into a workshop was a haven for his employees. Inside the hangar master carpenters, painters, electricians, plumbers and textile workers could build boats without a power tool in sight, or any prying eyes. Indeed, his unique style and approach to his work had made Leroy Jethro Gibbs a millionaire.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon Gibbs flopped down on the couch in her family room and let out a heavy sigh. She had just put Kelly back to bed for the afternoon. Shannon was exhausted. She had slept the previous night, once they had returned from the hospital, but it had been fitful sleep. She was worried about her daughter. Shannon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

"Honey, wake up." Shannon heard her husband's voice.

Jethro was standing over her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Go up to bed, you'll get a stiff neck sleeping on the couch. " Jethro instructed.

"It's okay." Shannon mumbled as she sat up.

"I need to get some housework done." Shannon said simply as she stood up.

"How long has Kelly been sleeping?" Jethro asked.

"Since everybody left. What time is it?" Shannon asked as she stretched her arms.

"Three thirty." Jethro replied.

"Time to change her ice packs." Shannon said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Doctor Mallard had given Kelly a special contraption that was part headband, part ice pack holder. It was meant to reduce the swelling in her face. So far it had been working well, but constantly changing the ice packs was practically a full-time job. That and remembering that it could only be worn for so long. Shannon grabbed two ice packs from the freezer and headed upstairs. Much to Shannon's surprise Kelly was sitting up in bed watching television.

"I thought for sure you'd be sleeping." Shannon said as she stood next to Kelly's bed.

"One can only sleep so much." Kelly quipped.

"This is true, but rest is some of the best medicine. Dad brought the laptop home. You should e-mail your professors now so that they don't expect you tomorrow." Shannon instructed.

Shannon removed the ice pack contraption from her daughter's face. She removed the old ice packs and added the new. It had been less than a day, but already the swelling around Kelly's eyes had lessened. Her nose itself was still bumpy and swollen. Doctor Mallard had warned that would happen.

"Hey kid, your eyes don't look too bad." Jethro said from the doorway.

"Jethro, how is it that you can read my mind?" Shannon asked. Her husband had just said what she had been thinking.

"I'm just really observant." Jethro joked as he entered Kelly's room.

"That's true." Kelly and Shannon said in unison.

"Well, Kelly if you're up I'm just going to grab the laptop." Jethro said.

"Nope, leave it downstairs, I'd like to move around a bit." Kelly said honestly.

Slowly, Kelly got out of bed. Shannon extended a hand to help her daughter but Kelly refused. She was much like her father, fiercely independent. Twenty minutes later Kelly was sitting at the kitchen table. She had e-mailed her professors, and had called Maddie just to check in. Kelly played Solitaire just for the sake of killing time, and as she lost round three the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jethro shouted from the family room.

Kelly could hear her dad talking to somebody. Suddenly, her father appeared in the hallway between the kitchen and the dining room. Detective DiNozzo was behind him.

"Hi Kelly." The handsome detective said with a wave.

"Hi." Kelly said flatly.

"Kelly, Detective DiNozzo came by to check on you, and ask a few more questions. Are you feeling up to it?" Jethro asked.

"Yep." Kelly said simply.

"Well, I'll be in the family room if anyone needs me." Jethro said as he turned and walked away.

Detective DiNozzo made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table opposite Kelly. He quickly surveyed her injuries. With the exception of two black eyes and a missing tooth Kelly Gibbs was a beautiful young woman. Putting his personal observations aside, Detective DiNozzo cleared his throat and took a small notebook and pen from his pocket.

"Kelly, I got your statement last night, but there are a few things I wanted to clear up." Detective DiNozzo explained.

Kelly shut the laptop and rested her elbows on the edge of the kitchen table.

"What else can I tell you?" Kelly asked. Detective DiNozzo had grilled her at the hospital, and she didn't know what else was important at this point.

"Well, let's start with the most obvious one. Explain why four girls living in Georgetown drive all the way to Baltimore for a party." DiNozzo asked.

Kelly glanced at the doorway to the kitchen. Thankfully, neither of her parents were standing in the shadows.

"Everybody knows that Blue House is the hottest club on the east coast right now. We've been to every club in D.C. ten times over. It gets old after awhile. The same music, the same crowd, the same eighteen dollar drinks." Kelly said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Blue House is pretty hot right now." Detective DiNozzo added.

Blue House was one of his current favorite places to party when he didn't have to work the next day. The drinks were still expensive, and the cover charge was absurd, but it was worth the party.

"So we took Kate's car, like we always do because it's the crappiest. That way if it gets stolen or broken into it's not such a huge loss. I drove though, because it was my turn. We were just looking for some fun. You know how it goes, dancing, a few drinks, and the chance to meet new people." Kelly explained.

"That's why your blood alcohol level was so low." Detective DiNozzo added. He had been shocked when Kelly's lab results had come back. It all made sense now.

"Yep, I had one shot when I got there. The rest of the time I drank diet soda. I was the designated driver for a reason. If I get cited for drunk driving I may not have a career." Kelly elaborated.

"What's your major?" Detective DiNozzo asked, he was curious now.

"Music education, I'm working on my Master's in musical composition. " Kelly smiled as she said it. Nothing made her happier than good music.

"School districts don't look too highly on anybody with a criminal background of any sort." Detective DiNozzo added. He had dated a teacher for awhile, and she was always extremely careful when drinking. Her career depended on discretion.

"That's right." Kelly said with a smile.

"So this guy, the one that attacked you, when did you notice him?" Detective DiNozzo asked.

"Well almost immediately after we got into the club. You could tell he was one of those guys. You know the type, he's at the bar for one reason only. To find a girl to take home. I don't like guys like that. He was really forceful. He kept trying to buy me drinks, and then he found me on the dance floor and got between me and Abby a few times. He was just obnoxious I finally told him off when he tried to follow me and Kate into the bathroom. I guess that must have been the wrong thing to do." Kelly said as she waved a hand and pointed at her nose.

"Actually, that was probably the best thing to do." Detective DiNozzo said kindly.

"I'm just really glad you weren't alone last night. The man that attacked you his name is James Davis, and he's in custody but he's pretty beat up. Your friends really gave him quite the pounding. Kelly, when we searched him he had roofies in his pocket. Your instincts not to let him buy you a drink were right. He was going to try and rape somebody last night." Detective DiNozzo elaborated.

"What?" Kelly asked in shock.

"I knew he was creepy, but I didn't think he was a rapist." Kelly said quietly.

"That's the problem with people like that. Unfortunately, they don't have signs tattooed on their foreheads that warn others of their dangerous behavior." Detective DiNozzo smirked as he said it.

Kelly gave a slight half-smile at the joke. It would be nice she thought to herself. Suddenly Kelly imagined the world with people walking around with warning labels. Some people would have tattoos that said "rapist" others would have ones that said "thief." But just maybe Detective DiNozzo would have one that said "handsome." His good looks were hard to ignore, and Kelly was forcing herself to concentrate on anything but his perfect smile.

"So what happens now?" Kelly asked honestly.

"That's why I stopped by. We're going to formally charge him with aggravated assault, and attempted rape. On just those two charges he could be in jail for fifteen years. I'll notify you about when the hearing is. We may or may not need you to testify, it all depends on how he pleads, among other things. This all seems pretty cut and dried though. Tons of witnesses, and the film from the security camera seem to speak for themselves. For right now, you concentrate on getting better." Detective DiNozzo said with a smile.

"Thank-you for all your help." Kelly said as she extended a hand.

Detective DiNozzo shook Kelly's hand, and slowly she stood up.

"I'll show you out Detective." Kelly said simply.

"Okay." The Detective replied happily. The afternoon sun was shining through the kitchen window and it made Kelly's red hair shine.

Kelly walked the Detective to the front door.

"If you think of anything else that might help, please call me." The detective added as he made his way down the front porch steps.

"I will Detective DiNozzo." Kelly said honestly.

"Please call me Tony." The detective instructed before he turned around and headed towards his car.

"What was that all about?" Shannon Gibbs asked her daughter as they set the table for dinner.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"The detective. What did he have to say?" Shannon pressed.

"Oh just that by the time all the charges get added up this guy might go to jail for fifteen years. Apparently he's close to certifiably nuts." Kelly intentionally left out the part about the date-rape drugs. She wasn't telling her parents until she absolutely had to.

"I might have to testify. I might not. Time will tell." Kelly added with a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

"What does it mean?" Shannon Gibbs squinted as she stared at Kate Todd's foot.

"Tantum deus sentio mihi." Shannon stumbled over the Latin words as she said them aloud.

"Only God can judge me." Kate supplied.

"It's really beautiful, I like the font, and blue ink, a good choice…it looks good on you Kate." Shannon added.

"Thanks Mrs. Gibbs." Kate said with a smile.

"I'm assuming it's Abby's work?" Jethro Gibbs asked with a smile as he walked by his wife and Kate.

"That it is!" Abby yelled loudly from the bow of the boat.

It was a perfect day in Chesapeake Bay, and Shannon and Jethro Gibbs had invited their daughter Kelly and her three roommates to go sailing. Kate had taken her flip flops off, and Shannon had noticed the fresh tattoo on Kate's left foot. The cursive font was absolutely beautiful. Abby Sciuto was a true artist. Although Abby was different Shannon had always admired the young girl. She had gone to art school to learn how to create tattoos, and then she had apprenticed in an upscale tattoo parlor in Washington D.C. Abby had decided that she wanted to open her own shop, so it was back to business school. Abby was a breath of fresh air for every person she met.

"Abby I might work up the courage someday!" Shannon Gibbs shouted.

Shannon could hear her husband laughing as he stood behind her.

"I said someday!" Shannon giggled as she said it.

"I can see the headline now…" Jethro began as he stretched out his hand as if he were holding a newspaper.

"Ninety year old woman gets tattoo!" Jethro completed with laughter.

"Good, it can go next to the headline that says "Old man finally sails around the world!" Shannon joked back.

For years Jethro had been talking about sailing around the world. Taking a year off from work, getting in a boat and just sailing. Not planning anything. They would stop when they felt like it. When the journey was complete they would return home with a dream fulfilled. Jethro Gibbs kissed his wife and headed towards the bow of the boat.

"You guys are adorable." Maddie said as she opened a beer and plopped down on the upholstered bench next to Kate.

"Thanks." Shannon said simply.

"You two are so lucky…I hope I find a guy who makes me that happy." Kate lamented.

"Girls, you will find somebody just relax, that all takes time. You need to focus on your careers right now. Besides, life with Jethro can be very frustrating at times, but I'd rather be frustrated with him, than completely without him." Shannon said it truthfully.

"You always give such good advice Mom." Kelly piped up from the bench directly across from Kate and Maddie.

It had been a month since Kelly had been attacked and she was healing well. The dentist had completely corrected the problem of her missing tooth, and she was still working with Doctor Mallard to get her nose back to normal. With the exception of the occasional headache Kelly was making progress. Kelly had managed to work through the pain and play "Happy Birthday" at her grandfather's party two weeks earlier. Catching up on schoolwork had been pretty easy. It was the end of the summer semester and things were slowing down. Finals were the next week and Kelly only had two tests, and one song to compose for her finals.

"Kate how many finals do you have?" Kelly asked absentmindedly.

"Only two, but my thesis is up for review. At least what I have written so far." Kate said with a disgusted look on her face.

Kate was going to be a therapist when she finished her Master's degree. She had always been fascinated by how the mind worked. As she became more educated it was less about how the mind worked, and more about helping people. Kate just wanted to make a difference.

"Kelly is your composition finished?" Abby asked as she sat down next to Kelly.

"Almost…I want the ending to be this really big fanfare kind of thing, but I can't exactly figure out how. I keep trying to play notes in my mind. Professor Andrews said he'd give me an extension because of my wrist, but I just want to get it done." Kelly said it with a sigh.

"I just want clinicals to be over." Maddie said.

"Yeah, but you've got some interesting stories though." Kate said.

Maddie was working on her Master's in Nursing, and her internship was at a drug rehabilitation facility. She did come home with interesting stories, but Kelly worried about her safety sometimes. Drug addicts would do anything just to get high. Kelly reminded herself that she was the one with a broken nose, not her friend.

"Did dad tell you about the newest boat?" Shannon asked as she sipped her beer.

Kelly shook her head no.

"It's for Tommy Gem City!" Shannon exclaimed happily.

"Oh he's your favorite writer!" Kelly said.

"I get to meet him next week when he comes back from his book tour!" Shannon added.

Kate, Maddie, and Abby were all engrossed in the conversation. One perk of being friends with Kelly Gibbs was getting to meet celebrities. Kelly never flaunted it, but when they had first shared a dorm room at Waverly College Kate Todd had slowly put together the pieces of the puzzle. That was what Kelly's friends loved about her so much. Her parents were rich, and her dad was a living legend in the world of sailboat craftsmanship, but they never flaunted it.

Everybody enjoyed a beautiful day of sailing. There was plenty of beer and food for everyone. As the sun set and the boat slowly sailed back to the marina Jethro Gibbs couldn't imagine a better way to spend a beautiful Saturday afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

November 30, 2008

"It's here! It's here!" Abby Sciuto screamed as she ran through the front hall and up the stairs of the brownstone she shared with her three friends.

"Abby calm down!" Maddie yelled from her bedroom.

"It's here!" Kate said as she jumped up from her computer and raced into the hallway.

"I haven't seen it yet!" Kelly yelled from the media room.

All four girls stood in the hallway of the upstairs and Abby held a thick ivory envelope in her hands.

"Open it!" Kate said excitedly as she rubbed her hands together.

Abby tore through the heavy paper and pulled out the invitation.

"They get prettier and prettier every year!" Maddie said.

The invitation was embossed with beautiful red poinsettias and gold calligraphy.

"It's at the Ritz-Carlton!" Abby said as she scanned the invitation.

"Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Maddie said aghast.

"Nope, they don't tell me this stuff anymore. Besides I like surprises." Kelly said honestly.

Kelly was referring to the Christmas party her parents threw every year. Jethro Gibbs had a successful business, and to show his appreciation he hosted an elegant dinner once a year. Jethro Gibbs wasn't the caviar and champagne type, but it was always fun to get dressed up once a year and say thank-you to the people who had helped him build his business. The most exciting part was that clients from the previous year were always invited. It was a chance to meet celebrities which always enthralled the girls.

"We have to R.S.V.P. by the sixth." Abby said quietly.

"That's pretty obvious." Kelly said simply.

"No, they're letting us bring dates this year…the reply card has space for eight names." Abby said.

"Wow!" Kelly said surprised.

"Okay, who's going to the mall with me?" Kate said laughing.

"Yep, we need to plan outfits." Maddie said.

"I call green!" Kelly yelled.

"Black." Abby said simply.

"Pink!" Maddie said with a smile.

"Undecided." Kate said honestly.

Ever since they had lived together the girls had always shared clothes, and had helped one another get ready for countless dates. When they went shopping together they all knew each other's favorite colors. Each girl tried to help the others find their favorite, and thus far they had managed to avoid coordinating outfits entirely. As Kelly had once explained they were roommates, not quadruplets.

"I'm thinking blue." Kelly said honestly.

"We're going to look like a box of crayons!" Kate said dejected.

"Okay, maybe silver, or gold…" Maddie added thoughtfully.

A half-hour later the girls piled into Kelly's car and headed towards the mall.

"So who's bringing a date?" Kelly asked with a wicked grin. She already knew the answers.

"I just hope Jimmy can get the night off." Maddie said with a sigh from the backseat.

For about three months Maddie had been dating Jimmy Palmer. He was a doctor at the clinic where she had done her internship, and he seemed nice enough, but a bit nerdy, at least to Kelly.

"Pete should be able to fly up." Abby said quietly. She had been talking to someone from back home in Louisiana for a few months, and so far things had been going well. They weren't serious, mostly because of the distance, Kelly had met him once in passing, and it would be nice if he could make it.

"Kate…" Kelly pressed as she pulled into a parking space at the mall.

"Kelly don't you dare!" Kate exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"I'm just curious that's all. You've spent the past three nights in the bed of another, I'm just wondering if he'll make an appearance." Kelly said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll ask Tony." Kate said as she gritted her teeth.

Kate had recently taken up jogging because it helped to clear her mind, and she had been surprised to find that Detective DiNozzo shared the same trail as she did. They had hit it off instantly, and although Tony could be a bit crude at times there was something endearing about him that had instantly attracted Kate.

"And I will be going stag." Kelly said as the group headed into the mall.

"Don't sweat it. Maybe you'll hook up with somebody at the party." Abby volunteered.

"Yep…that's great, I can hook up with somebody as my father looks over my shoulder." Kelly said exasperated.

"It will be fine." Maddie said attempting to comfort her best friend.

Three hours later the girls left the mall all carrying new dresses and shoes.

"I can't wait to wear that dress!" Kelly exclaimed as she jingled her keys and opened the front door of the brownstone.

"Kelly!" A voice shouted.

Kelly turned to see her next-door neighbor standing on her front porch.

"Hello Ziva! Long time no see!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yes, Michael and I have been busy with work." Ziva said as she smiled and pushed her curly black hair off her face.

"I got the invitation today." Ziva added with a smile.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kelly said with a smile.

"Yes, your mother has good taste." Ziva added.

"Please give your parents my regrets, the party is the first night of Hanukah. Michael and I will be at Temple, and then with friends. " Ziva explained.

"Well we'll miss having you there! I'll be sure to take plenty of pictures." Kelly said

Suddenly without warning Abby popped her head out the front door.

"Hey Ziva, does Michael have a brother?" Abby asked.

"No he is an only child." Ziva said with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you ask?" Michael Rivkin said as he walked up the porch steps to his wife and kissed her hello.

"Kelly needs a date for her parent's party. I was hoping you knew somebody single." Abby said honestly.

"Abby get back in the house!" Kelly said shooting a dirty look at her friend.

Abby disappeared quickly and Kelly waved good-bye to Ziva and Michael. She headed back in the brownstone and found Abby in the kitchen.

"Are you nuts!?" Kelly asked as she threw her dress and shoes on the table.

"Whatever, Michael is hot, hot, hot!" Abby said with a smile.

"Yes, he is also married, married, married!" Kelly yelled.

Abby had embarrassed her. She didn't need any help finding a date. Her mom was right, it was time to focus on her career and not men.

"Just trying to help…I mean who wouldn't want to marry into a family of super-spies?" Abby said still smiling.

"They're not spies!" Kelly said exasperated.

"They have to be, they're gone for weeks at time, they have a huge house, and they both speak five languages. They had the money to get a boat from your dad, and they paid in cash!" Abby supplemented her theory with circumstantial evidence.

"Oh Abby, do you still think the Rivkins are spies?" Kate said as she got in the refrigerator for a soda.

"I don't think, I know." Abby said tapping her head with her index finger.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly Gibbs was breathless as she entered the ballroom of the Ritz-Carlton. Her parents had really outdone themselves. There were beautiful evergreen wreaths everywhere, and poinsettias and white roses decorated each table.

There was an ivory colored grand piano in the far corner by the dance floor, and Kelly hoped she'd have the chance to play after dinner.

She and her friends instantly found table number one. Kelly was the only one at the table without a date. She thought grumpily as she sat down in front of the place setting marked with her name. Abby's friend Pete had flown up from Baton Rouge, Tony was with Kate, and Jimmy Palmer had practically sold his soul to the devil to get a night off.

Kelly counted the spots at the table. There were three empty chairs. Two for mom and dad, she thought. Curious, she got up and looked at the name cards. Her parent's names were on two, and the third one said "Timothy McGee." Kelly had no idea who Timothy McGee was, or why he deserved a spot at the head table.

"Who's the mystery guest?" Abby said in a quiet whisper.

"Usually the biggest spender of the year." Kelly replied honestly.

Last year it had been Gold Tooth the rapper. This year it was probably some boring old Senator or Judge. Kelly was happy to be at the Ritz, but not happy to be dateless. Timothy McGee sounded like the most boring name she had ever heard.

Kelly watched as everybody filed by. Carpenters that usually wore jeans and old t-shirts were wearing dark suits and silk ties. Their wives or girlfriends were wearing elegant cocktail dresses in every shade. Everybody looked fabulous, as usual.

"Well hello everybody!" Jethro Gibbs greeted everybody at the table. He was a bit surprised to see Detective DiNozzo with Kate, but it was none of his business he reminded himself as he sat down.

"Dad you look awesome!" Kelly said as Jethro sat down.

"Yep, you know how much I love the penguin suit." Jethro pursed his lips as he said it.

"I happen to love a man in a penguin suit." Shannon Gibbs said as she sat down.

"Mom…you look so hot!" Kelly exclaimed.

Her mother was wearing a purple cocktail dress that had black beading along the low neckline.

"Thank-you dear." Shannon said sweetly as she sat down at the table.

"Shibbs is looking good!" Abby yelled from across the table.

"Abby!" Kelly hissed.

"Calm down Kelly, it's not like they don't know." Maddie said.

"You're right." Kelly lamented.

"I'm sorry Abby." Kelly said softly.

"It's all right, now let's get to people watching!" Abby said excitedly.

Guests began streaming in from the lobby.

"That's our cue." Jethro whispered to his wife.

The duo got up and pushed in their chairs. The couple stood by the large glass doors and greeted every honored guest that entered. There were a few actors, two senators, and several musicians. There was a man who was rather tall, that Kelly recognized instantly.

"Look there's Thom E. Gem City!" Kelly whispered excitedly to everyone seated at the table.

Everybody turned to stare. Thom's latest book had been in the top spot on all the best seller lists for months, and he was making more money than Kelly could even imagine. He was also more handsome in person. "The picture on the back of his books does no justice." Kelly thought to herself.

Much to Kelly's shock Thom E. Gem City approached the table and sat in the empty seat next to her. Underneath the table Maddie squeezed Kelly's hand tightly.

"That spot is already taken." Kelly said haughtily.

"I know, it's mine." The author replied.

"Actually it's reserved for a Timothy McGee." Kelly retorted.

"We are one and the same, Thom E. Gem City is my pen name." The man said with a wink.

As he winked Kelly noticed that he had piercing blue eyes. They were a beautiful shade, and they reminded her of the blue water in the Caribbean. His sandy blond hair was slicked back and he was wearing a tuxedo.

"I am so sorry!" Kelly gushed. Her face grew hot with embarrassment.

"That's quite all right, it happens quite a bit. Trust me, it's almost impossible to write a check without having to explain myself." The young author smiled as he said it.

"So do we call you Thom E. or Timothy?" Abby asked.

"Tim is just fine." He replied as he took a sip of his water.

"Well Tim, what do you do for fun? Besides sail?" Kelly asked in a nervous voice.

Kelly could feel Maddie gripping her hand again. "Just calm down." Kelly told herself.

"Well I love listening to jazz, watching basketball, and it might seem a bit nerdy, but on-line fantasy games can be pretty fun." Tim said with an anxious smile.

"On-line games? Like gambling?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Oh, no I wouldn't gamble. I like the fantasy games. They're pretty cool. Sometimes when I have trouble writing I get online and pretend to be an elf-lord. It's a great distraction." Tim elaborated.

"Oh! I love on-line fantasy stuff! I can't believe you're up to elf-lord!" Abby exclaimed from across the table.

"Really?" Tim asked surprised that somebody else knew what an elf-lord was.

"Yeah, I've only worked my way up from demon to peasant, but I just started playing a few weeks ago. Pete got me hooked." Abby explained as she pointed to her date.

"On-line games, the more I know, the less I understand." Kelly lamented.

"Well, have you ever tried playing one?" Tim asked cautiously.

"I'd rather play the piano. Thanks though." Kelly said coolly as she sipped her water.

"You must be Gibb's daughter." Tim said as he put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Your father told me you are the best piano player in Virginia." Tim said with a smile.

"I don't know if I'd go that far…" Kelly said as she set her water glass down.

"Kid, what have I told you about under-selling yourself?" Jethro Gibbs asked as he returned to his seat.

"Sorry dad. " Kelly blushed and looked at her place setting in embarrassment.

She had been flirting with Tim, or at least trying to flirt. Now her dad was back and he was going to ruin it for her. She was sure of it. Maybe she could pull her mom aside and let her know what was going on. Or maybe not. Her mom was busy talking to a senator right now. From across the room Kelly could tell that her mom was uncomfortable. The Senator was too close for comfort, and he kept trying to hug Shannon.

"Dad, why don't you go get mom. The sooner she sits, the sooner the waiters will start taking drink orders." Kelly said with a nod.

Jethro Gibbs looked up at his wife. He could tell by her posture that she was incredibly uncomfortable. Without hesitation Jethro walked over to his wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist. Kelly could see her father say something to the senator, who quickly walked to his table.

"Wow…does he represent the state of grab-ass?" Kate asked the table.

Suddenly the entire table erupted into laughter just as Shannon and Gibbs returned to their seats.

"Well everybody, what's so funny?" Jethro Gibbs asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"Gibbs with the save!" DiNozzo said with a grin.

"Pardon?" Jethro Gibbs asked with a confused look.

Kelly turned towards her father and signed "Thanks for saving mom from the creeper."

Jethro signed back "He is so weird. I am having second thoughts about taking him on as a client."

Shannon quickly interjected and signed "That creeper just spent a lot of money on a boat."

Gibbs looked at his wife and signed "It doesn't give him the right to touch you, that's my job." He had a smirk on his face. The couple erupted into laughter.

Kelly signed "gross" and turned back to the table.

"What just happened?" Tony asked.

"If they wanted you to know they would have spoken in English." Abby said plainly.

She had seen the whole conversation and had laughed. Her mother was deaf, and when she had figured out that the Gibbs family knew how to sign, it made Abby so happy. It had been a great tool when the girls were at clubs. Abby and Kelly would sign, and talk about people without them knowing. It was the perfect system.

"Well just as long as they weren't talking about me…" Tony said absentmindedly.

"We weren't." The Gibbs family chorused.

Abby looked at Kelly and signed "paranoid." Both girls let out a laugh.

"So where did you learn to sign?" Tim asked.

"I was a speech therapist for years, Jethro and Kelly picked it up from watching me." Shannon explained.

"What a useful thing to know." Timothy McGee said with a smile. He made a mental note to add sign language to his next book, somehow.

Dinner was an elegant affair complete with caviar, champagne, and the best lobster Kelly had ever tasted.

The conversation revolved around everybody's Christmas plans. Abby was going home to Louisiana, Kate was going home to Indiana, and Maddie was going back to California. Kelly would be staying at the brownstone, but she'd spend Christmas Eve at her parents in her old bedroom. It was a tradition that had started three years prior. The brownstone was cold and lonely without her roommates, and Kelly didn't want to wake up alone on Christmas morning.

Tim was going to Maryland to visit his parents and sister. Kelly learned that his father had retired from the Navy, and his only other sibling was his sister Sarah who was working on a degree in English Literature.

As the waiters cleared the dessert plates Kelly stared longingly at the piano in the corner.

"Go ahead." Shannon Gibbs said as she eyed her daughter. The band they had hired wouldn't start playing for another half-hour, and Shannon wanted to keep her guests entertained.

"Any requests?" Kelly asked as she stood up.

"Fun Christmas stuff. Keep it happy." Jethro Gibbs instructed his daughter.

Kelly headed over to the piano and began playing "Do you hear what I hear?" Kelly closed her eyes and let her fingers fly over the keys. She could play most music by memory, and very rarely did she use sheet music. Kelly got through four songs before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was the maître de.

"Miss Gibbs, the band will be setting up in a moment." He whispered politely.

Kelly played a few notes of the song she had written for her final exam in musical composition, and then got up from the piano.

Behind her Kelly could see the band busily setting up.

"Do you guys need help?" She asked.

The five members shook their heads no, and Kelly made her way up to the bar where Kate and Abby were ordering drinks.

"I'll have a Red Bull and Vodka." Kelly told the bartender. The Christmas party was always open bar after dinner, and Kelly always took advantage of the situation.

"That's a pretty hefty drink for a young lady." Her father's gruff voice said from behind her.

"Would you like to go get me some apple juice then?" Kelly said sarcastically with a smirk on her face.

"Jethro, leave her alone, it's party time." Shannon said as she stood next to her husband with her arms crossed.

"It's okay mom, he's just being funny." Kelly Gibbs said honestly. Her father wasn't out to ruin her good time, he was just making a joke.

Kelly took her drink and made her way back to the table where her friends sat. After dinner it was Kelly's chance to relax, and spend time with her friends. Now her parents were working hard, mingling with their guests and checking in on everybody.

"So he's pretty cute." Kate said as Kelly sat next to her.

"Who?" Kelly said feigning ignorance.

"Tim." Kate said as she gave Kelly a "don't play stupid" look.

"He's not bad." Kelly said simply.

"Not bad? You were going ga-ga during our entire meal." Jimmy Palmer said from across the table.

Maddie must have kicked her date under the table because suddenly Jimmy Palmer had a pained expression on his face, and he was rubbing his calf.

"So what if I was?" Kelly asked blithely. Timothy McGee was handsome, but that didn't matter. She was here to have fun, not hook up with her dad's clients.

Kate started to say something when the music from the band blared over the speakers. For most of the night the band played fast music, all good songs that Kelly and her friends knew from the clubs. As the music slowed down in the later part of the evening Kelly headed back to her table. She didn't have anybody to dance with. She didn't want to stand in the middle of the dance floor looking like an idiot. Kelly sat in her chair happily and watched everybody dance. Her parents still looked good together after all these years. Her father was an excellent dancer, and her mother did a fair enough job at keeping up with the beat.

Kelly felt a warm breath on her neck, and the unmistakable scent of expensive cologne, and then a voice softly whispered in her ear.

"May I have this dance?" Timothy McGee's soft voice resonated in her ear.

Kelly turned around. Tim's face was right next to hers and he looked so handsome in the dimly lit ballroom.

"You may." Kelly replied as she stood up.

Timothy extended his arm, and Kelly reached for his hand. Together the new pair made their way out to the dance floor. Timothy rested one hand on the small of Kelly's back, and Kelly rested one hand on Tim's shoulder. The couple firmly held eachother's free hands. Slowly they began to spin around the dance floor. Timothy McGee was surprisingly graceful .

"You are a wonderful musician." Timothy said as he gazed into Kelly's green eyes.

"Why thank you. It's a passion of mine." Kelly said honestly.

"Much like writing is my passion." Tim said simply.

As they danced Kelly spun past Maddie and Jimmy, and then Kate and Tony. Her friends gave her slight smiles. Kelly tried to keep her emotions under control. She was ecstatic to be dancing with such a charming man.

The couple danced for the rest of the night like that. Kelly lost count of the songs in her head, and as they danced they remained relatively silent , their bodies moving in time to the music and expressing what couldn't be said with words.

As the last song ended Jethro Gibbs thanked all of his guests for coming and wished everybody a Merry Christmas.

Kelly made her way back to the table, and she held Timothy's hand.

"Do you need a ride home?" Tim asked.

"No, my parents always rent a block of rooms for me and my friends, but I would love some fresh air, I'm a bit flushed." Kelly said honestly.

Kelly didn't want to perspire in her new dress, and it was an excuse to walk with Tim while the valet brought his car around. Kelly grabbed her shawl off the back of her chair and headed through the lobby with Tim.

As the chilly winter air of Washington D.C. hit her skin Kelly shivered.

"Would you like my jacket?" Timothy offered instantly.

"No, thanks though, the cold air feels good." Kelly said smiling.

Tim nodded at the valet who disappeared to retrieve his vehicle.

"Kelly, I had a really great time tonight, and I hope you don't think this is too forward of me, but I was wondering if you'd like to maybe hang out sometime?" Tim said it nervously. He was biting his lower lip as he finished his sentence.

Kelly instantly had this feeling that he didn't date much. Kelly shrugged off the feeling because she had been the same way. She was nervous around boys, and easily distracted.

"That would be lovely." Kelly said it politely.

"I have tickets to Christmas in D.C. at the Kennedy Center. They're for the show on Sunday, would you like to join me?" Tim asked as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

Kelly's eyes grew wide. Tickets for Christmas in D.C. were notoriously hard to get. They were also expensive. So expensive that even her parents refused to purchase them. The show was a two-hour extravaganza that included the National Orchestra, Rockettes, and other guest performers.

"That would be awesome! I've been dying to see the Christmas show ever since I was a kid!" Kelly exclaimed honestly.

"Wow…you've never been?" Tim asked amazed.

"Nope. With the exception of the Christmas party my parents don't spend much money." Kelly said honestly.

"Tickets are on the pricey side, but I enjoy the show every year." Tim said with a smile.

From around the corner of the hotel Kelly saw a black Porsche pull up in front of the steps.

"That's me." Tim said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"That is a really fancy phone." Kelly said as she admired the phone that could e-mail and download music.

"I'm a technology junkie also. I couldn't live without this phone. " Tim said honestly.

"Let me just get your number. I'll call you later in the week and we can arrange when you'd like me to pick you up Sunday." Tim added.

Kelly gave Tim her number, and the two hugged one another good night.

As Kelly turned and walked back into the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton there were four faces in the lobby staring at her.

"If you're going to spy on me please, be less obvious about it." Kelly said as she looked at her three best friends and her mother.

"Yeah maybe Ziva could give us lessons." Abby said with a smirk.

"So the Kennedy Center?" Shannon Gibbs said with a smile as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom! Don't be so nosy!" Kelly said as she hugged her mom.

"Please, I'm only out here because Maddie wanted me to read lips." Shannon said with a smile as she and her daughter broke their embrace.

Kelly playfully swatted Maddie's arm.

"Well mom, what do my lips say now?" Kelly stood in the lobby with her arms crossed over her chest, and her lips pursed.

"That you want them to be kissed." Jethro Gibbs said as she stood behind his daughter.

"Dad! Are you ever going to quit sneaking up on people like that?" Kelly asked as she pivoted on her heel and stared at her father.

"I've been waiting decades for it to end." Shannon Gibbs said with a heavy sigh.

"In old age he'll have a power-scooter, and then you'll hear the motor from far away!" Tony DiNozzo joked as he walked in on the conversation.

"Okay everybody…it's time to crash." Jethro Gibbs said as he motioned for everybody to follow him to the elevators.

Every year Jethro rented a block of rooms for his daughter and her friends. This year he had been generous enough to get another room just for their dates. He had in no uncertain terms explained to Kelly that the two-room suite was for the girls and the one room with double beds and a pull-out couch was for the guys. There would be no funny business on his watch. The boys would be gentleman, and the girls, well Jethro just assumed the girls would stay up late talking as they often did.

As they piled into the elevator Jethro distributed hotel keys to everybody.

As the group arrived on the seventh floor they all exited and turned down the maze of hallways to find their rooms.

"Okay everybody, a few instructions. Order what you want from room service. They'll stop bringing up alcohol at two. Put it on my tab. Absolutely nothing hinky with room switches! I have eyes in the back of my head!" Jethro Gibbs barked.

Shannon and Jethro disappeared into the room next to the suite where the girls would be staying. Everybody and their dates stood in the hallway kissing good-night. Everybody but Kelly had someone to kiss, and as she slid the key into the door Kelly hoped that would all change soon enough.

Forty-five minutes later Kelly and her three best friends had changed into their pajamas and they were munching on the pizza that room service had delivered.

"So Kelly, you and a famous author?" Maddie said with a smile.

"Who would have thought?" Kate added as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"We're just going out once, that's all." Kelly said as she avoided making eye contact with her friends.

"Once is all it takes!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh Abby!" Kelly said as she blushed.

"You really like him don't you?" Kate said.

"Like him? I spent one evening with him." Kelly said rationally.

"So you're only going to spend one day with him?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I guess I have this wait and see approach. If Sunday goes well, then maybe we'll plan something else. I can't say either way until we know one another better." Kelly said.

"I like your thinking." Abby said as she winked at her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's with this sudden aversion to green? It's your signature shade. Kelly stop being so stubborn." Maddie Tyler scolded her best friend.

Maddie was sitting cross-legged on Kelly's bed. The floor in Kelly's room was heaped with clothes. Every outfit Kelly owned had been tried on, and criticized in one way or another. Kelly was going out with Timothy McGee the next day, and suddenly all of her nice clothes didn't seem nice enough.

"You could hit the mall." Kate suggested as she walked by Kelly's room.

"Just where I want to be, the shopping district two weeks before Christmas." Kelly said as she sighed.

"Maddie are you sure you don't have anything decent I can borrow?" Kelly asked exasperated.

"Do you really want to wear that much pink?" Abby said a she popped her head in the doorway.

"He might mistake you for cotton candy." Abby added with a smile.

Maddie shot Abby a dirty look. The girls all knew Abby was teasing.

"Hey if you borrow something from Abby he might mistake you for the ghost of Christmas yet to come." Maddie retorted.

"And if I borrow something from Kate I might get mistaken for a nun heading to pilates class." Maddie said wistfully.

"And now the lovely circle of insults is complete." Kate said with a smile as she pushed past Abby and made herself comfortable in Kelly's desk chair.

"I need another set of eyes." Kelly said with another heavy sigh.

"Is Ziva home?" Maddie asked thoughtfully.

"Until sundown." Abby said honestly.

"Go get her. Bribe her with beer if you have to." Kelly said. Wordlessly, Abby disappeared from the doorway.

Ziva Rivkin had this incredible style that Kelly was always stunned by. Her clothing was so simple, but she always looked put together and stylish. On nights when she and Michael would go out Ziva had this uncanny way of looking elegant, and sexy without showing off too much skin.

"If anybody can help, it's Ziva." Kate said thoughtfully.

Two minutes later Ziva and Abby were standing in Kelly's bedroom.

"Wow, this must be some man, your bedroom is a pug-sty." Ziva said as she surveyed the clothing on the floor.

"Pig-sty. A pug is a dog." Maddie corrected gently.

"My apologies. Speaking five languages often leads to confusion." Ziva said with a smile.

"Don't worry." Kelly said.

"So who is this man, and what is the occasion?" Ziva asked happily.

"It's Thom E. Gem City, and they're going to the Christmas show at the Kennedy Center." Kate supplied all the information.

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"You know Thom E. Gem City, the mystery writer, he writes spy novels." Abby said stressing the word "spy."

"Well then, pants are out of the question. This is the Kennedy Center after all." Ziva said plainly.

"Let me see your skirts and dresses." Ziva instructed.

Kelly picked through the clothing on her floor and laid it out on her bed.

Ziva studied the options closely.

"No, no, no, possibly, no, no no." Ziva murmured.

"Kelly do you go shopping often?" Ziva asked.

Kelly shook her head no. It's not that she disliked shopping, she just tried to avoid it. Kelly had never been a clothes horse, and she wasn't about to start now. Besides the brownstone, Kelly lived the simple life. Her father and mother didn't do fancy things often, and although they were wealthy Shannon and Jethro had taught Kelly to always be cautious with money, because once it was spent there was no getting it back.

"Perhaps you should." Ziva said.

"Not on a crowded Saturday." Kelly said just as Ziva's cell phone rang.

Ziva picked up her phone and began speaking in Hebrew. The four young girls stood there amazed as Ziva rattled off what she had to say.

"Sorry about that." Ziva said as she hung up the phone.

"No problem." Kelly said with a smile.

"Are you a spy?" Abby asked absentmindedly.

"Pardon?" Ziva asked.

"Abby!" Three voices scolded.

"Are you and Michael spies?" Abby replied curiously.

"Oh no, we're actually Mossad agents." Ziva said simply as if she were giving the weather report.

"What's Mossad?" Kate asked.

"It's basically the Israeli version of the CIA." Ziva explained.

"I knew it!" Abby said as she pumped her arm up and down.

"If it's Israeli then why are you here?" Maddie asked.

"Michael and I are actually liaison agents. We travel the world and help other agencies combat terrorism. I've worked in Japan, and England also. We were permanently assigned to Washington D.C. two years ago." Ziva explained.

"So you work with the CIA?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Nope, we're helping an agency named NCIS. It stands for Naval…" Ziva began.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service." Kelly finished. The sweater she had been holding in her hands fell to the floor.

"Yes, many people have never heard of it." Ziva said quietly.

Ziva stared at Kelly. Kelly felt a lump rising in her throat. Suddenly, Kelly was eight years old again, she was in the backseat of the minivan, and the next thing she knew they were rolling on a busy highway. Kelly blinked in an attempt to wipe away the memory.

"Maddie, let's go get everybody some soda." Kelly said as she bolted from the room with her best friend on her heels.

Abby, Ziva, and Kate all looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Fresh drinks for everybody!" Kelly exclaimed as she entered her room five minutes later. Kelly distributed the soda as if nothing had happened, and Maddie offered everybody some potato chips.

"Kelly, it appears you don't have much that is suitable. I have something at home I'd like you to try on. I'll be right back." Ziva said as she disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked as soon as Ziva was out of earshot.

"That accident that I told you about, the one that happened when I was eight…well there's more to the story than just a scar above my right eyebrow. An NCIS Agent died in the accident." Kelly said it softly.

Abby and Kate still looked confused, but they knew better than to press their housemate for information.

Kelly shot Maddie a telling look that said "I'm not elaborating." Maddie smiled at her friend. There was no need to elaborate. The past was in the past for a reason.

Ziva returned a moment later breathless. She was holding a sleeveless black and white polka-dotted dress that had a full skirt, and wide red belt.

"I always wear it with this." Ziva said as she held up a black bolero jacket.

"It's so pretty!" Kelly said.

"Try it on." Ziva said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later it was decided. Kelly had what she deemed the perfect outfit. Ziva's dress and jacket, along with a pair of black peep-toe heels she had in her own closet.

"The red is the perfect splash of color, and the jacket will keep you warm. It is very practical." Ziva said with a giggle.

"Ziva, I can't thank you enough!" Kelly said as she hugged her neighbor.

"Just return it by midnight tomorrow evening or it will turn into a squash." Ziva joked, referencing Cinderella.

"A pumpkin?" Kate corrected.

"Yes, it is a pumpkin!" Ziva said as she struggled to remember the fairy tale.

"I best get going, it is almost sundown, and we need to be at Temple within the hour." Ziva explained.

"Ziva, thank-you, and enjoy your fourth night of Hanukah!" Kelly said with a big smile as she showed her neighbor out.

Kelly had barely closed the door when Abby let out a whoop.

"Pay up girls! You owe me! I was right about the Rivkins!" Abby said loudly.

"Abby, you weren't exactly right. They're not spies. They're Federal Agents." Kate corrected as she leaned over the railing from the upstairs.

"Fair enough!" Abby yelled from the front hall.

"So what's the deal with NCIS?" Abby cornered her friend Kelly in the kitchen as she prepared dinner.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kelly said as she placed a casserole in the oven.

"Are you sure?" Abby pressed.

"Listen Abby, if you want the details ask Maddie." Kelly said angrily as she slammed silverware onto the table.

Abby quietly left the kitchen and decided to let well enough alone. Something in Kelly's past was obviously troubling her and Abby only wanted to help. But, if Kelly didn't want to talk about it that was her problem Abby reasoned.


	9. Chapter 9

1"So what time is he picking you up?" Kate asked as she pulled the curlers out of Kelly's hair.

"Around five. The show starts at seven, but we'd like to eat before." Kelly explained.

"Up or down?" Kate asked as she grabbed some bobby pins off the bathroom counter.

"Why would I curl my hair if it's going up?" Kelly asked dryly.

"We can do that half-up half-down thing." Kate suggested.

"Go for it." Kelly said as she took a deep breath.

Kelly sat patiently as Kate did her hair. It was Sunday afternoon and since the minute Kelly had returned from church she had been preparing to go out with Timothy McGee. Kelly couldn't wait to spend some time alone with him. She had already decided that he'd either be really interesting or really boring.

At ten minutes to five the doorbell to the brownstone rang. Abby opened the door and there stood Timothy McGee. He looked handsome, even without the tuxedo, Abby decided. He was holding a bouquet of red and white roses. Abby ushered him in and Timothy looked around the front hall nervously. Kelly was nowhere in sight.

"She'll be right down." Abby explained.

Abby flew up the stairs and found Kelly in her bedroom. Maddie was helping Kelly into the black jacket that matched the dress.

"He's here, and he has roses!" Abby said excitedly.

"What color?" Kelly said coolly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Who cares they're still flowers." Kate said as she stood behind Abby.

"You're right." Kelly said as she clasped a string of pearls around her neck.

"Are those your mom's?" Maddie asked as she caught sight of the small Marine Corps emblem dangling off the back clasp.

"Yep, she gave them to me at breakfast this morning before church. She said that they were good luck for her, and that she and dad wanted me to wear them today." Kelly smiled as she ran a hand across the string of pearls that sat around her neck.

"Yeah, but her Marine Pearls...is she nuts?" Maddie asked.

"Maddie, just because your mom won't share doesn't mean my mom is the same way." Kelly joked.

"Marine pearls?" Kate asked.

"It's an old tradition. Ten years after a Marine is done serving his country his wife usually gets pearls for Christmas, it's a great way to say "thanks for all the support." Most of them have the emblem dangling off the back clasp." Abby explained quickly.

"Okay ladies, I'm off." Kelly said as she walked past her friends.

"Knock 'em dead!" Kate said with a smile.

Kelly turned and blew her friends a kiss. They followed her downstairs like a herd of curious cattle.

"Hello Timothy!" Kelly greeted him as she stood on the last step.

"You look lovely." Timothy said as he handed Kelly the roses.

"You look so handsome." Kelly said as she passed the roses off to Maddie.

"I'll find a vase for these. Maddie said as she walked past her best friend.

"We best be going, our reservations are for five-thirty." Tim said quietly.

Timothy was a perfect gentleman all night. He opened doors, and pulled out chairs. He was also classy and elegant without being a snob. The restaurant he had picked out was divine, and his taste in wine was impeccable. The dinner conversation revolved around everything, from family and friends to sailing and playing the piano.

As they couple walked into the Kennedy Center Kelly could feel the eyes on her. It took her a few seconds to remember that she was with a celebrity, and people often stared. Tim played it cool though. He kept his head down, and found their seats quickly.

For two hours Kelly was awed and amazed by the sights and sounds of the Christmas show. Every act was a spectacle and a small show of its' own. Halfway through the show Kelly felt Tim's hand gently wrap around hers. It felt nice to hold his hand Kelly thought to herself as she fell deeper into her spell of enchantment.

After the show they enjoyed a martini together before Tim dropped Kelly off. They stood on her front porch in the cold December air.

"So this is good night." Tim said quietly as he ran a gentle hand through Kelly's hair.

"Yes it is...I had a lovely evening. We should do this again sometime." Kelly looked at her shoes as she said it. She was nervous that Tim would say no.

"That would be great." Tim said with a smile.

Suddenly Kelly's world moved in slow motion as Tim closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around Kelly's small waist. Slowly he kissed her. Sweetly at first, and then with more passion. Kelly responded with enthusiasm to the kiss. Time, and the chilly air had no effect on the couple as they enjoyed their long passionate kiss together. Finally, and much to Kelly's chagrin the kiss ended. Kelly leaned her head against Tim's chest as she took a deep breath.

"Goodnight." Tim said sweetly as he kissed Kelly gently on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Kelly replied in a quiet voice.

"They will be if they're about you." Tim replied with a wink

Kelly fumbled through her purse and finally found her house keys. As she unlocked the door she noticed a large evergreen wreath hanging from the door that hadn't been there before.

"Kate must have decorated." She thought as she opened the door and turned to wave to Tim.

Satisfied that Kelly was safely in her house Tim turned and walked down the porch steps. Kelly peered out the window until she saw his black Porsche speed off into the inky darkness.

"Girls I'm home!" Kelly bellowed.

No response.

"Oh Kate, Abby, Maddie come out come out wherever you are..." Kelly said with a laugh.

This wasn't right. The girls always waited up for one another on date night. Especially on date nights. Those were the nights worth hearing about Kelly thought to herself as she stood in the front hallway. Softly, from a distance Kelly could hear laughter. Kelly followed the sound upstairs to the media room. The door was slightly ajar.

"They will be if they're about you!" Tony DiNozzo roared from the media room. Then everybody laughed even harder.

Kelly opened the door and walked in. Her friends were red with laughter and she could see why. On the projection screen was a freeze-framed photo of her and Tim kissing on the front porch. Kelly's instinct was to get mad, but as she looked at the screen the corners of her mouth turned up and made a little smile. Just the thought of Timothy McGee was enough to make Kelly happy.

"Hi Kelly." Kate said in a calm tone. The laughter died instantly.

It had taken almost a full minute for Kelly's roommates and Tony DiNozzo to notice Kelly.

"Kelly, before you get mad...this is exactly what it looks like." Tony said as he hung his head.

"Let me guess the camera was in the wreath?" Kelly said as she walked in and plopped down on the sofa next to Maddie.

"Yep." Tony said. His face was still beet red from excitement.

"Guys, chill out I'm not mad...this is pretty clever. I gotta hand it to you Tony." Kelly said as she surveyed the faces staring back at her.

Kelly wasn't thrilled about the camera, but she had played terrible pranks on all of her roommates before, especially on date nights and there was nothing wrong with a little good-humored retaliation.

"Just don't sell the video to the tabloids." Kelly said with a laugh.

"I can't take all the credit." Tony said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked confused.

"Well quite frankly dear, don't send a Baltimore Detective to do a Mossad Agent's job." Tony said with a smirk.

"Ziva and Michael are in on this too?" Kelly said with a laugh.

"Yep...they couldn't be here tonight to enjoy the show, so we agreed to hit record, if they'd install the camera." Kate said with a smile.

"I'm impressed. It's going to take me months to figure out something horrible to do to all of you." Kelly said honestly.

"I'm going to be brainstorming twenty-four seven." Kelly added.

"So, the audio cut out in the beginning, when are you two hanging out again?" Abby asked.

"His publisher is having a Christmas party Tuesday. I'll be accompanying him." Kelly said.

"That's great!" Abby exclaimed genuinely happy for her friend.

Kelly Gibbs fell into bed an hour later exhausted. It was nice though, she thought to herself to have a reason to fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly slid a tray of cookies into the oven and headed to the fridge for a glass of milk. She had the brownstone to herself for morning and she was making Christmas cookies. The fall semester had wrapped up last Friday, and Christmas break had begun. Abby and Maddie had gone shopping, and Kate was working until three. A perfect day to bake Kelly thought. It was the day after her first date with Timothy McGee and she was smiling so much that her cheeks had begun to hurt. What made her even happier was knowing that she'd get to see him again tomorrow night.

As Kelly gulped her milk the doorbell rang. Kelly was surprised to see Tony DiNozzo standing on her front porch. Kelly opened the door.

"Tony, you don't have to knock, you know better, but Kate's at work." Kelly said with a smile.

Tony stepped into the front hall.

"I'm not here to see Kate. We need to talk, privately." Tony said in a serious voice.

"I'm baking cookies; can we talk in the kitchen? Kelly asked.

"As long as nobody bothers us." Tony said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm alone." Kelly said as she followed Tony.

Two minutes later Tony was seated at the kitchen table eating a cookie and drinking a glass of milk.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Kelly said as she sat down next to Tony.

"I am." He replied as he finished his cookie.

"Tony, what's going on?" Kelly asked nervously.

"Listen, I don't want to give you bad news before Christmas but here goes. James Davis has pled guilty to aggravated assault." Tony said with a heavy sigh.

"That's great!" Kelly exclaimed as her eyes lit up.

"I won't have to testify!" She added happily.

"No it's not great. He pled guilty to aggravated assault to avoid the attempted rape charge. In exchange the District Attorney made a bargain with James." Tony looked at the table as he said it. He couldn't bear to look Kelly in the eye.

"He does five years for the assault and serves probation for a year after that, he'll have a record with a felony, but no record of an aggravated sexual charge. Which needless to say carries a huge stigma, and the only job he'd be able to get is cleaning toilets. The big complication here is that when you combine prison over-crowding and other factors like good behavior and special programs like work-release he could be back on the street in eighteen months." Tony added.

Kelly tried to think of something to say, but no words came. Her mind was boiling over. Kelly could barely think straight. She was saved by the sound of the kitchen timer. Kelly removed a tray of perfect cookies from the oven and sat back down at the table.

"Kelly, we have a saying in my line of work. For every situation there is a loophole. James Davis can make a deal with the prosecutors, but it doesn't mean that the Judge has to accept it. If you come to the hearing and testify there is a good chance that the Judge might make the charges stick." Tony said with the slightest of smiles.

"I won't do it." Kelly said simply. Her life had been turned upside down once before when her mother had decided to testify in a murder trial and Kelly wasn't taking any chances.

"Kelly, you have to. He's going to do this to another girl, and then another, and they won't be as lucky as you. Not every victim has three friends walking home with her. He is going to hurt somebody else someday, and you're the only one who can stop him. You need to do this."

"Anthony I don't need to do anything!" Kelly shouted as she pounded the top of the kitchen table with her fist.

Kelly's ferocity shocked Tony. He stood up slowly and zipped up his fleece sweater.

"What is your problem? Do you want someone else to get hurt? This isn't just about you." Tony said snidely as he headed towards the door.

"Go to Hell! If you only knew!" Kelly yelled back.

Tony pivoted on his heel and turned towards Kelly who was still sitting at the table.

"You're scared. Understandably so. Lots of witnesses are scared, but I promise you it's going to be okay. I'll do everything to help you that I can." Tony said in a low voice.

"That's what NCIS told my mother fifteen years ago!" Kelly shouted.

"Excuse me?" Tony said as he sat back down at the table.

"Oh crap." Kelly said softly.

"Kelly, what haven't you told me? Tony said as he crossed his arms.

In a shaky voice Kelly found the courage to recount the tale of what had transpired fifteen years ago. Kelly had always admired her mother for finding the courage to testify, even after the accident. Until they had returned to Virginia they constantly looked over their shoulders. As one attorney had warned Shannon even drug dealers had friends. For Shannon Gibbs it had been worth the sacrifice. A murderer and drug dealer would be in jail until the day he died because of her testimony. Shannon's only regret was that Kelly had been unknowingly thrown into the mess. Now, it was Kelly's turn to be courageous.

Kelly looked into Tony's eyes. They were slightly misty. The young detective had no idea that Kelly and her mother had endured something so awful. Tony couldn't even imagine what life must have been like for Kelly. Her father had been on the other side of the world, and her life was turned upside down. Home must have seemed like a prison with NCIS agents and Military Police guarding them day and night.

"When is the hearing?" She asked quietly.

"January fourth." He said softly.

"I'll be there, and so will my parents. This James Davis, does he have any friends that are bad news?" Kelly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I can't say for sure, but you bet I'm going to find out." Tony said.

"Until then I don't want you setting foot outside of this house by yourself. It's going to be a pain in the ass for a few days until I can do some digging. At this point I'm sure you're aware that the inconvenience may outweigh the risks. Keep in mind you've got two highly trained Mossad agents living next door." Tony added.

The detective already knew that as soon as he left Kelly his first phone call would be to Michael Rivkin. The two men got along well, and Michael would be sure to help Kelly. Tony was also certain that Michael's wife Ziva would help when needed.

"Thank-you Tony." Kelly said with a slight smile.

"Kelly it's going to be okay. I hate to say this, but if something bad were going to happen, it would have by now." Tony said logically.

"You're right Tony, five months is a long time to wait. But I have this awful nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach." Kelly said.

"Of course you do, I'd be sick too if I kissed an elf-lord right before bed." Tony laughed at his own joke.

"All right, this little pow-wow is over. Get back to the office and see what you can find. Until then all of the doors are going to be locked and dead bolted." Kelly said in a firm tone.

"Smart girl." Tony said as he patted Kelly on the head as if she were a dog.

Kelly stood up and walked Tony to the front door. They shared a quick hug, and much to Kelly's surprise Kate was rummaging for her keys as Kelly opened the door to let Tony out.

"Thought you were working dear." Tony said as he kissed Kate hello.

"Our only afternoon appointment cancelled and everybody decided to go home. It's a little Christmas present to ourselves." Kate said with a smile.

"Well I've got to get back to the office." Tony said as he wrapped an arm around Kate and kissed her good-bye.

"Kelly, don't forget what I said." Tony added as he walked towards his car.

"I won't!" Kelly yelled with a wave.

"Is everything okay?" Kate asked as the two girls shared a plate of cookies in the kitchen.

"Not really, but it will be." Kelly said honestly as she put another tray of cookies into the oven.

"What's going on?" Kate pressed.

"Tony just wanted to let me know that the hearing for the creep who attacked me is in January." Kelly said simply. She hadn't lied, but she hadn't told the whole truth.

"Well that's good. " Kate said hopefully.

"He's a miserable lump of humanity. Some time in jail will do him good." Kate said in an attempt to comfort her friend.

For the rest of the afternoon Kate noticed that Kelly was jumpy and nervous. Kelly wouldn't give her the whole story, but Kate would find out soon enough. It was date night for Kate and Tony, and Kate knew that Tony would let her know in his own roundabout way. Kelly had spent over an hour on the phone with her mother and she had whispered the entire conversation. Something was definitely going on and Kate was determined to figure it out.

As Kate waited for Tony to pick her up she sat at the kitchen table and watched Kelly decorate gingerbread men.

Ten minutes later Tony was in the kitchen admiring Kelly's handiwork.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Kate asked Tony.

"Almost. I need to speak with Kelly privately." Tony said as he gave Kate a look.

Kate immediately left the kitchen. Something more serious than a hearing was going on and Kate knew it.

"I did some digging Kelly, and I've got nothing but good news. This James Davis guy has no money, and he's a loner. He doesn't have any friends that would try to hurt you. More importantly, he doesn't have any means to pay someone to hurt you. I think you're going to be just fine, but the Rivkins are on high alert, and if you even get a slight feeling that something is wrong you need to call me right away." Tony said with a smile.

"Thank-you!" Kelly said as she rushed Tony and wrapped him in an Abby-style hug.

"You can tell Kate. I don't mind." Kelly said as she ended the hug.

"I think it's best that somebody else know." Tony said as he headed out of the kitchen to find Kate.

The rest of the night was quiet for Kelly. She kept the doors locked, and she spent most of her evening decorating cookies.

Abby and Maddie returned home at eleven and both girls were loaded down with shopping bags.

"Is there anything left at the mall?" Kelly joked as her friends headed upstairs with their bags.

"Perhaps." Abby said simply as the girls disappeared to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

"Just think happy thoughts." Shannon Gibbs instructed her daughter. Fifteen years ago, she had been told the same thing right before her appearance in court.

Kelly was pacing nervously in the corridor outside the courtroom. Shannon was leaning against the wall, and attempting to comfort her daughter.

"New Years was pretty nice." Kelly said with a shaky smile.

"Kelly this is going to be just fine. It's all going to work out for the best." Jethro Gibbs assured his daughter as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"I hope so." Kelly said as she looked at her father.

"They're ready for us." Tony said as he popped his head out of the door to the courtroom.

The Gibbs family piled into the courtroom. The attorneys were already there and so was James Davis. Tony sat down next to the Gibbs family.

"Orange is not his color." Tony leaned across Jethro and whispered to Kelly as she sat between her parents.

Her mother was holding one hand, and her father was holding her other hand. That's how Kelly had wanted it. Her parents had always been supportive, and today was no exception. She had also asked that Tim not show up. He had been very supportive of the whole situation, and he was Kelly's boyfriend, but she just didn't want him there today. It was the same reason she didn't want Abby, Kate, or Maddie in the courtroom. This was Kelly's score to settle and nobody else's.

Kelly smirked at Tony's joke.

Everything seemed like a blur as the Judge entered the courtroom and everybody stood. As the Judge called Kelly to the stand Kelly could feel her stomach churning. Kelly was sworn in and slowly recounted for the Judge what had happened. Kelly answered every question truthfully, and she was dismissed by the judge.

Kelly returned and sat between her parents. Shannon gently patted Kelly's back, and her father held her hand. As the judge reviewed the videotape of the attack from the security camera Kelly could feel her father's grip on her hand tighten. Kelly looked over at her mother, and tears were streaming down her mom's cheeks. Kelly stared straight ahead at the television screen. It was like watching a movie starring somebody else. Six months later it was still surreal that it had happened to Kelly. Kelly kept an eye on the timer in the corner of the screen. She had been beaten for about twenty seconds. She had fallen to the ground almost instantly, and James Davis kept beating her. Then as they had realized what was going on Kelly saw Abby jump on top of James, followed Kate, and Maddie. Fists were flying, and Kelly could see that in the process Abby had lost a shoe.

The video lasted for another thirty seconds until security from the club came over and broke up what they had assumed was a fight. As the bulky security guards pulled everyone apart Kelly lay on the sidewalk with blood gushing from her nose and mouth.

The video stopped and the Judge called the attorneys to the bench. The Judge covered his microphone with one hand, and Shannon Gibbs craned her neck in an attempt to read lips. Years of interpreting court proceedings had given Shannon invaluable experience. The Judge muttered something, and from a distance it was hard to tell exactly what he had said. It was one of two things. Shannon gripped Kelly's hand tightly.

"The court hereby calls a ten minute recess." The Judge announced before he stepped down from the bench.

"Let's get some air." Jethro Gibbs whispered to his daughter.

"Mom, why would they call a recess?" Kelly asked as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Usually that happens when the Judge can't make up his mind. I tried to read his lips. He either said not guilty, or not clearly. Maybe he was talking about the video tape. I don't know honey." Shannon Gibbs said it honestly.

Ten minutes later the Judge was back on the bench, and Kelly was seated between her parents once again. It was like a Gibbs sandwich Kelly thought to herself. It was the first happy thought she had had all day.

"Would the defendant please rise." The Judge instructed.

James Davis stood.

"Mister Davis, in light of the damning evidence I have been presented with I have no choice but to reject your plea bargain. Furthermore, you waived your right to a trial with no guarantee of acceptance on a plea bargain. I spoke with your public defender during our recess, and he had strongly discouraged this, but you have signed away your rights. I hereby find you guilty on both charges. Due to the heinous and random nature of your crime I will impose the maximum sentence for both charges. A period of no more than ten years for aggravated assault with indifference to human life, and a period of no more than eight years for attempted aggravated sexual assault. The sentences are to be served consecutively." The Judge banged his gavel and left the bench.

Kelly's parents wrapped their arms around her, and the tears began to stream down Kelly's face. She was relieved, and happy all the same time.

"It's all over!" Shannon whispered excitedly.

"You were really brave." Jethro said as he hugged Kelly.

Tony escorted the Gibbs family to the parking garage by the courthouse.

"I'm so glad this is all done and over with." Tony said with a smile.

"Us too." Jethro Gibbs said with a sigh.

"I'm going to head out, I'm meeting Kate for lunch." Tony said as he waved and walked away.

"Lunch sound good." Shannon Gibbs said thoughtfully.

As Kelly and her parents headed to lunch Kelly happily texted her friends, and Tim. "Got the maximum…eighteen years altogether." She wrote it with a little sideways smiley face after the text.

Instantly a flood of reply messages lit up Kelly's phone. Most of them were smiley faces, but Tim's stood out. It was a heart and a smiley face. It warmed Kelly's heart to know that he genuinely cared for her, even though they hadn't been dating long.


	12. Chapter 12

******Eighteen Months Later******

Kelly Gibbs stretched out her left hand in the bright July sunlight. It was Independence Day, and her new engagement ring sparkled on her left ring finger.

"It's gorgeous!" Sarah McGee gushed as she hugged her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Wow, elf-lord has good taste!" Tony yelled as he walked by Sarah and Kelly.

It had been a wonderful surprise for Kelly. The night before Tim had taken her out on his newly completed boat, and as the couple sailed through the Bay and drank champagne Tim had gotten down on one knee and had professed his love to Kelly. Kelly had said yes instantly, and the elegant princess cut solitaire diamond fit her finger and personality perfectly. It was a high-quality stone that wasn't too big, and it was on a platinum setting. The diamond was just like Kelly. Radiant and beautiful in its own quiet way.

Tim walked over to Kelly and handed her a beer. He placed a kiss on her cheek and glanced down at her his fiancée's ring.

"It's going to look even better with a wedding band next to it." Tim said happily.

Tim had been nervous the day he had asked Jethro Gibbs for Kelly's hand. As Timothy surveyed his backyard it all seemed worth it. In the past eighteen months his life had changed considerably. He had found a woman he genuinely loved, and she loved him in return. He had a whole new group of friends, who were milling about his backyard and enjoying a picnic. He had a future father in-law who was gruff around the edges, but underneath his rough exterior he was a caring soul who would do anything to help another person. Kelly had found a job teaching music at a middle school. She had enjoyed the learning experience that came with being a first year teacher, and had devoted much of her summer to composing music.

Ziva and Michael Rivkin joined the picnic slightly late. Work had been busy the day before, and Ziva didn't elaborate when she apologized for their tardiness. Ziva pulled Kelly aside to admire her ring, and hug her.

"You might be needing this." Ziva said as she pulled a worn business card from her back pocket.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It's the contact information for a wedding planner. She was a great resource for Michael and I." Ziva explained as she patted Kelly's shoulder and walked away.

Kelly read the card silently: "Jennifer Sheppard, Professional Wedding Coordinator." There was a phone number printed at the bottom of the card.

Kelly ducked inside and put the card on Tim's desk. She didn't have any pockets on her sundress, and she didn't want to lose it. The wedding was going to be big, and Kelly had a feeling she'd need all the help she could get.

*****Two Weeks Later*****

"I just don't know why I'm here. Jethro Gibbs said sourly.

"Because you love me." Kelly Gibbs said with a big smile.

"I just don't understand why we need this lady's help. Go buy some flowers and a white dress. That's how we did it." Jethro Gibbs tapped his fingers on the table in the conference room at Sheppard Occasions as he said it.

"Jethro, they're not two dirt poor kids fresh out of school getting hitched on a Marine base." Shannon Gibbs said it and she shot her husband a look that said "Don't say another word."

Tim smiled at Kelly and reached for her hand. His future father in law could be difficult to deal with, but Jethro was with them because he insisted on paying for the wedding in full. Tim had tried explaining that he had plenty of his own money for a decent wedding, and Tim had only backed down from his cause when he became fearful that Jethro Gibbs was going to punch him.

"So does she know how to be on time?" Gibbs said angrily as he checked his watch. Tardiness was one of Jethro's biggest pet peeves.

"It's a skill I acquired as a child actually." A voice said from the doorway.

Kelly looked up sharply and was stunned to see a middle-aged redhead walk into the room with an armful of binders.

"I'm Jennifer Sheppard, and I apologize for my tardiness, let's just suffice it to say that sometimes running my business gets in the way of running my business." The woman said it as she sat the armful of binders gently on the table.

"I know how you feel." Jethro Gibbs said as he leaned back in his chair.

Kelly couldn't stop staring at Jennifer Sheppard. The bright red hair, the dazzling green eyes. The slim figure. Then it hit Kelly like a ton of bricks. Kelly looked at her mother, then at Jennifer. Then back at her mother. They could pass for sisters, Kelly thought to herself.

After introductions Jenny sat down at the only empty chair left at the conference table.

She had insisted on being called Jenny. Just like her dad insisted on being called "Gibbs" most of the time. It was funny, at least in Kelly's mind.

"The first thing we do with any client is set out a budget. " Jenny explained.

"Did you have a limit in mind?" Jenny asked as she surveyed the four faces around the table.

Kelly tried to look anywhere but at her father. She hated talking about money, there was no easy way to do it and she always felt as if she were being tacky.

Wordlessly, Jethro Gibbs reached across the table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that sat on the table in front of Jenny Sheppard. He hurriedly wrote something down and slid the paper back to Jenny who was still surprised by the man's actions.

"Can we do anything decent with that?" Gibbs asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Jenny looked at the figure dumbfounded.

"For this we can make all of her dreams come true, and then some." Jenny said with a smile.

Jethro Gibbs was a hard man to figure out. He was hard-nosed, but clearly had a soft heart. He was willing to provide his daughter with her dream wedding.

"Kelly, consider me your fairy Godmother for the next eight months." Jenny Shepard smiled as she looked at Kelly and said it.

Kelly's eyes grew wide and she glanced at her father.

Jethro Gibbs smiled his usual half smile, and acted as if he had done nothing special, or out of the ordinary.

"Well Kelly, what we'll do today is decide on where the ceremony and reception will be held. I'll contact the places you choose, and we'll set up a meeting for sometime next week. We'll get everything put together and organized in no time." Jenny Sheppard explained as she paged through a binder.

"So this is the last little meeting I have to go to?" Jethro Gibbs asked impatiently.

"All depends on you, write the check now or later, it's your choice." Jenny Sheppard said dryly.

As the older man reached for his checkbook Jenny realized that patience was a virtue that Jethro Gibbs was missing. So far, she couldn't decide if it was a blessing or a curse.

*****LATER THAT NIGHT*****

"Abby it was really creepy. And nobody got it but me. It was like a bad episode of the Twilight Zone." Kelly Gibbs explained to her friend.

The two girls had met up at a martini bar downtown. Tim had wanted to write so Kelly decided to go out for the evening. Kelly was recounting her experience with the wedding planner Ziva had recommended.

"It was the strangest thing." Kelly elaborated.

"Strange how?" Abby asked intrigued.

"Well first of all, she looks exactly like my mom. Well, not exactly, but they could pass for sisters. It's uncanny. Then, it was just the things she said. She's exactly like my father. She has this clever wit about her. She doesn't get rattled. My father practically ripped a notebook and pen out of her hands and she just sat there wide-eyed. She didn't say anything. The creepiest part of all, she insisted on being called a nickname, not her real name. Now if that's not pure Gibbs I don't know what is." Kelly explained.

"So did Tim get a good laugh out of this?" Abby asked as she sipped her Blue Hawaiian martini.

"No Abby, that's the awful part. On the drive home Tim told me I was crazy. His exact words were "lots of people go by nicknames, and lots of women have red hair." Kelly summarized for her friend.

"Wow." Maybe this is some sort of paranormal experiment we don't know about." Abby said with a smile.

"Leave it to Abby to think of the paranormal." Kelly said aloud.

"Anyway, I really like her though she seems incredibly organized. She's already hunting down reception halls for us." Kelly said happily.

"That's great, you know she's worth your dad's money." Abby smiled as she said it.

"I need to use the restroom." Kelly informed Abby.

"Me too." Abby said as she gulped the rest of her martini.

Abby and Kelly headed to the restroom, and out of the corner of her eye Kelly spotted a middle-aged red-head. It was Jenny Sheppard. She was sitting in a cozy booth in the restaurant area of the bar. She had a man with her. He was shorter than Jenny, and unfortunately for him he was going bald, and gray. "Tough luck for him." Kelly thought to herself.

Kelly tapped Abby on the shoulder and signed. "That's her."

Abby tried to look without staring. The woman did bear an unbelievable resemblance to Shannon.

As they walked towards the bathroom Abby signed. "You're right it is creepy."

The two girls used the restroom and as they walked back to the bar Kelly decided to stop and say hi to Jenny.

"Hi!" Kelly said happily as she stood next to the table Jenny and her date were occupying.

"Hello Kelly!" Jenny Sheppard said pleasantly.

"This is my friend Abby, she's going to be a bridesmaid, so you'll be seeing a lot of her eventually." Kelly said as she introduced the young goth.

Unfazed by Abby's appearance Jenny extended a hand and said hello to Abby.

"This is my husband, Tobias Fornell." Jenny said politely as she pointed to the man sitting across from her.

"Nice to meet you. Your wife is planning my wedding." Kelly said as she extended her hand.

Tobias Fornell smiled and shook Kelly's hand.

After the brief introductions the group made small talk for a few minutes.

"We best get going, so much alcohol, so little time." Abby said as she gently led Kelly away.

"See you next week!" Jenny yelled as Kelly and Abby headed back to the bar.

"Wow. They're the typical odd couple." Abby said as she sat on a barstool and spun around.

"Yeah, he just doesn't seem like her type." Kelly said as she sipped a martini.

"Stranger things have happened." Abby said with a smile as she stopped spinning.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly Gibbs lay in bed with a huge smile on her face. She was in her old bedroom at her parent's house one last time. Today was her wedding day. She couldn't believe the past two years of her life. She had survived a vicious attack outside of a nightclub, met her future husband, and had found a job teaching music.

The rising sun streamed through the curtains and Kelly could hear the birds chirping as she got out of bed. It was a beautiful April day, and Kelly couldn't wait for her wedding. It was still early, by anybody's standards, but Kelly couldn't sleep any longer.

"Morning sweetie." Shannon Gibbs said as Kelly walked into the kitchen in her fuzzy pink slippers and pajamas.

"How's it feel?" Jethro Gibbs asked as he sipped his coffee.

"What?" Kelly asked as she gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from her mom.

"This is your wedding day, how does it feel?" Jethro Gibbs elaborated.

"Great. Now I'd just like to be married please." Kelly said simply.

"I remember that feeling." Shannon said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"On our wedding day all I wanted was for it to finally be official." Shannon said with a smile.

Kelly had been afraid that the day would drag on and on, and she would be jittery for most of the day. The wedding ceremony wasn't until evening. Kelly was surprised that her day went very fast. Most of it was spent at the spa with her bridal party as they got their hair, nails and make-up done. Abby was great at creating distractions. Before she knew it the time had come for Kelly to put her dress on and finally get married. The satin ivory gown fit Kelly perfectly, and a beautiful rhinestone and pearl tiara sat on top of her head, accentuating her bright red hair.

Jenny Sheppard had been a Godsend. Kelly thought to herself as she eyed the red-head from across the church. Quietly Jenny had sat down in the last row. Until the reception began, Jenny's work was done. The church was decorated beautifully, and Kelly couldn't wait to see the reception hall. Jenny truly had become Kelly's fairy godmother.

The music began and Jethro Gibbs slowly walked his daughter down the aisle. Shannon Gibbs had tears in her eyes, and for a moment she thought her always stoic husband just might cry a bit, but he refrained.

Gently, Timothy took Kelly's hand from her father, and led her up to the altar. The ceremony seemed to speed by. As she posed for pictures after the ceremony Kelly felt that it was all a blur. She barely remembered saying her vows, and the pastor had urged her to speak up. Kelly had been so nervous her voice was barely audible in the large church.

As she entered the reception hall Kelly was breathless. White candles glowed everywhere. Sprays of white and lavender roses decorated every surface, and the chandeliers were dimly lit. An ice sculpture of a swan greeted guests as they made their way to the bar.

"Wow." Timothy McGee whispered in his wife's ear.

"Wow is right." Kelly said with a smile as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband.

Kelly had more fun at her wedding reception than at any party she had ever been to. Jenny Sheppard had gone out of her way to create a dream wedding, and as Kelly stood back for a moment and watched her guests, she was eternally grateful. Everybody was smiling, dancing, or enjoying a conversation.

Time seemed to fly by. It was almost midnight and Kelly wanted a moment to herself. Quietly she snuck away from the reception and made her way out to the balcony over-looking the garden. Kelly braced her hands against the railing and looked up at the night sky. The sky was aglow with billions of bright stars. Kelly quickly found the one that shone brighter than any other. The North Star glimmered like a diamond in the inky black sky.

Drawing in a breath Kelly hesitated for a moment. It had been years since she had done this, but for some reason tonight seemed perfect. In a quiet whisper she slowly began saying what sounded right.

"I can't believe it. I got married today. You'd really like him I think. He loves to listen as I play piano, just like you used to. You always laughed and said it made the long shifts go by a lot faster. He's a writer, and a really, really good person. He makes me so happy. I think you'd approve. I remember what you told me about boys. Take time to think. Make sure they're the right one. I was only eight then, and it seemed like a zillion years before I'd be dating. You told me that after you caught me kissing Joey Taylor on the cheek in the sandbox. I remember it like yesterday. It's been a crazy couple years, what a ride! Ziva told me the other day. Don't tell anybody though; she wasn't supposed to tell me what was in the final report in the case file. You didn't die right away. That's what we thought for years. You had time to swerve the car. If you hadn't gone in the opposite direction, my mom and I would have died too. Thank-you Paula." Kelly finished and blew a kiss at the North Star.

As Kelly turned to head back into the reception she ran smack into her father.

"Dad what are you doing out here?" Kelly asked as she tried to hold back tears.

"Same thing you were." Jethro said with a smile.

"I'm not surprised. You were the one who taught me in the first place." Kelly said as she hugged her dad.

When he had returned from Iraq Jethro had realized that Kelly had been suffering from nightmares related to the car accident. Even at eight years old Kelly felt guilty that somebody had to die so she and her mother could live. Kelly didn't understand that the agent who had died while protecting them knew that was a possibility. Late one night Jethro had comforted Kelly after an especially bad nightmare by taking her outside and sitting with her on the back patio. It had been a chilly night, but Jethro had explained to his young daughter that if she talked to the brightest star in the sky that Special Agent Paula Cassidy would be able to hear her.

At eight years old Kelly had stood on her back patio and cried as she looked at the night sky and apologized to the Agent who had saved the lives of her and her mother. In the dark of the night Jethro had to use all of his energy to hold back his tears. For years, that was how Kelly had coped. It wasn't uncommon for Jethro to wake up in the middle of the night and find Kelly on the swing in the backyard looking up at the sky and recounting the details of a dance, or what the newest song she learned on the piano had been.

"And just what do you want to say to Paula?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"It'll be short." Jethro said with a smile as he pulled a flask out of the pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

Kelly turned and headed back into the reception.

As she walked towards the party Kelly could hear her father whisper quietly "Thank-you." Then he took a swig from his flask, and headed back towards the reception.

Kelly had barely found her husband when Jenny Sheppard tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's about time." Jenny said as she tapped her watch.

Tim grabbed Kelly's hand, and Kelly held her bouquet as the couple made their way to the dance floor. Kelly tossed the bouquet and much to her surprise, Kate caught it. Kelly scanned the crowd, and at the far edge of the dance floor, even in the dimly lit ballroom Kelly could see Tony turn beet red. Kelly smiled at Tim, and hand in hand the newly married couple exited the reception. Four floors above the ballroom there was a honeymoon suite waiting for the new Mr. and Mrs. McGee.

At two a.m. the reception was finally over. Two hours after the happy couple had left guests had partied and danced much of the night away. As the guests left Jethro Gibbs approached Jenny Sheppard. He was carrying a small box wrapped in silver paper, and tied with a white ribbon.

"Kelly wanted you to have this." Jethro smiled at the red-head as he handed her the box.

Jenny tore through the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver magic wand, engraved with the words "Fairy Godmother."

Jenny laughed and smiled at the private joke she and Kelly shared.

**THE END **


End file.
